Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Quand Harry Potter décide qu'il est temps d'en finir avec cette guerre entre ennemis...
1. Première lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Coucou, vous. Voici une nouvelle fiction, qui sera notamment aux autres, un peu différente du fait qu'elle est épistolaire. Nous avons déjà un peu d'avance sur le nombre de lettres déjà écrites, ce qui est bénéfique pour vous vu que vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps. Ainsi, nous publierons une lettre tous les deux jours ou bien, si vous êtes sages, une tous les soirs.

Allez, c'est parti !

On espère que cela vous plaira, ah et une précision ! Weasy-chat arrive bientôt, enfin, le temps que l'une de nous se décide à taper la quantité de pages écrites en cours ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Première lettre._

Hey Malfoy !

Comment ça va ?! Je vois de là ta tête horrifiée devant autant de familiarité, et avoue que cela a quelque chose de plaisant de pouvoir encore faire passer une quelconque émotion sur ton visage de marbre glacé. Mais après tout, cela n'a-t-il pas toujours été mon rôle de Némésis que de briser le masque que ton père t'a légué, afin de te rappeler que tu es avant tout un humain avec des émotions, comme tout autre adolescent ? Cependant, ce « rôle » ne m'attire plus autant que les années précédentes… Je suis lassé de cette querelle qui nous oppose, ou plutôt devrais-je parler de guerre, puisque toute l'école est maintenant partagée entre ceux qui te soutiennent, et ceux qui me soutiennent. Mais ne pouvons nous pas arrêter cette haine ? Ou du moins commencer par la diminuer pour peut-être lui laisser la chance de se transformer en amitié ? Ne crois-tu pas que, l'un comme l'autre, nous avons eu assez de batailles dans notre vie pour arrêter la seule que nous contrôlons pleinement ? J'aimerais que tu sois du même avis que moi pour une fois. J'en arrive presque à regretter de ne pas avoir serré ta main lors de notre première année… J'ai dit presque… Le fait d'avoir Snape comme directeur ne me plait pas forcément, même si nos relations se sont largement améliorées !

J'espère que tu oseras me répondre… Même si j'en doute, connaissant les réactions qui te caractérisent… Tu seras plutôt du genre à brûler cette lettre et me rire au nez ! Mais je me dis que si tu n'es pas capable de relever un défi tel que celui de transformer notre haine en amitié, je devrais peut-être revoir à la baisse l'estime que je te porte…

Amicalement ?

H. P, ton éternelle Némésis, fatiguée de l'être.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment ! Oui, on sait, c'est court mais bon, c'est une lettre, quoi.

Alors, vos premières impressions ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	2. Deuxième lettre

Titre :  Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, finalement, on va plutôt publier tous les soirs, c'est surement mieux pour votre santé mentale et ça vous évite d'être trop frustrés ! Merci aussi aux pour les premières reviews, ça nous fait énormément plaisir.

Juste une petite précision, sachez que nous sommes deux à écrire. Donc, Potteradict écrit à la place de Harry, et Dracosexuel pour Draco. Par ailleurs, chacune tape de son côté la réponse à la lettre précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre et qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à inventer et à surprendre l'autre ! C'est un peu vicieux, oui. Vicieux mais foutrement amusant !

Allez, arrêtons de blablater et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Deuxième lettre._

Potter,

Premièrement, je ne vais pas répondre à ta stupide question, tu n'as pas à savoir si je vais bien ou pas, cela ne te regarde pas. Et non, je n'ai pas été « horrifié » comme tu le dis devant ta familiarité, on va dire qu'avec le temps, je m'y suis fait. Un Potter poli ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Quant à mon sublime visage, évite de salir sa pureté en en parlant, je t'en remercie d'avance. Je ne porte PAS un masque froid et si tu te permets une réflexion, une seule, ta si petite lettre je la montre à tout Serpentard, est-ce clair ? Et crois-moi, je peux faire pire, tu es le premier à le savoir. Tu es lassé de cette querelle ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu fais ta mijaurée maintenant ? Qui a refusé ma main en première année, Potter ? Qui ? Tu as eu ta chance à ce que je sache, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu en attends une deuxième ! Tu sais très bien qu'un Malfoy ne revient jamais en arrière. Et je ne ferai pas exception à la règle. Bon, je veux bien l'avouer, cette petite guerre perd son intérêt au fil du temps, mais le simple fait de te rabaisser me satisfait à un point inimaginable. Toi qui juge simplement sur les apparences et qui croit tout savoir sur tout le monde y compris moi. Mais Potter, sache que je ne suis pas « tout le monde ». Certes, des fois, je me dis qu'à la place de nous insulter constamment, une petite discussion ne ferait pas de mal, mais ça s'arrête là.

Petit Pote Potty, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas te répondre ? Ce n'est pas dans les bonnes manières des Malfoy. Et franchement, le coup du défi, c'était si bas ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu ne le penses, je ne vais pas tomber dedans à pieds joints. Et … oh ! Tu as une haute estime de moi ? J'en suis flatté ! Bizarrement, ce n'est pas mon cas, bon d'accord, je suis de mauvaise foi, depuis les années à Poudlard, j'ai quand même appris à respecter mon plus grand ennemi.

J'arrête cette lettre ici, tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps.

Malfoyennement ,

D.L.M

* * *

Alors, vos petites impressions ? Ben oui, parce qu'un petit commentaire de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal !

A demain, chers lecteurs !


	3. Troisième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici la suite, comme prévu ! On espère que l'attente est supportable et qu'on ne vous fait pas trop poireauter ! ( Si vous dites qu'on est trop lentes, on fait un massacre ! Ahaha... Non, revenez ! On rigole ! ) Et puis, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super sympa et ça nous encourage énormément pour les lettres à venir.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture, petits filous !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Troisième lettre._

Malfoy,

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ma question était stupide et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi que tu y répondes . En réalité, c'était purement décoratif, je me fiche complètement de comment tu vas. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te répondre, mais une semaine sans aucune altercation avec toi, c'est long, même pour toi j'en suis sur ! Tu dois être terriblement frustré derrière ton masque froid… C'est pourquoi je te donne l'opportunité de montrer à tous tes serpentards ma lettre, en ne respectant pas le tabou que tu as placé sur ledit masque. A moins que ce ne soit pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas perdu tes crochets venimeux à mon égard. A ce propos, l'indifférence te va terriblement mal !

Il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai énormément ri en lisant ta lettre ! Il faut dire que tu t'y contredis d'une manière assez spectaculaire ! JE fais ma mijaurée ? Mais c'est TOI qui es resté bloqué sur un refus vieux de sept ans ! Peut-être devrais tu oublier ça et penser un peu plus au présent ? Même Sev' est d'accord avec moi ! Et oui, je lui ai montré ta lettre ! Que veux-tu ? Tu ne l'a surement pas remarqué mais lui a évolué depuis la fin de la guerre ! Il a compris que j'étais différent de ce qu'il pensait et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis. Et toi ? Evolueras-tu ou resteras-tu borné comme toujours ? Car borné, tu l'es ! Et pas qu'un peu ! La preuve, c'est que tu me dis de ne pas attendre de deuxième chance, mais je n'en attends pas. Je sais que c'est inutile alors je viens la chercher. Je fais le premier pas, comme toi en première année. Je dois être suicidaire.

Je voudrais ensuite te dire, pour information, que je ne pense pas tout savoir sur tout le monde. Je me contente de constater et voir ce que l'on veut bien me montrer. Je ne peux connaitre de toi que ce que tu veux bien me laisser voir. A toi de me montrer tel que tu voudrais que je te vois. Mais je ne dois pas te connaitre si mal que ça, car contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, mon « défi » à marché. Tu as répondu à ma lettre, même si ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle je m'attendais.

Je suis moi aussi flatté que tu aies du respect pour moi. J'en attendais pas autant de toi et tes préjugés sur les gryffondors et enfants de sang-mêlé. Au final, je ne sais pas si je veux réellement ton amitié. Nous sommes trop différents. Je vais arrêter cette lettre ici. J'ai du te faire perdre assez de temps comme ça, comme tu dis.

Sans plus aucun espoir pour toi,

H.P.

Ps : Toi non plus, tu ne me connais pas, contrairement à ce que tu as dit à Zabini l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer dans les robes de mes amis. Je ne peux tout simplement plus.

* * *

Tadam ! La réponse arrive demain, comme toujours !

Alors, heureux ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	4. Quatrième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Et encore un immense merci aux lecteurs qui nous laissent des reviews ( et merci aux lecteurs tout court, d'ailleurs ! ) Bon, comme nous n'avons rien à dire pour le moment, autant vous laisser lire !

Allez, à plus !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quatrième lettre._

Putain Potter,

Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Tu m'envoies cette lettre comme ça et tu ne me parles plus par la suite ! C'est ça ta solution maintenant : la fuite ? Je te pensais mieux que ça ! Sache d'ailleurs que je ne m'abaisserai pas à balancer ce que tu m'as dit aux autres Serpentards, c'était juste pour t'énerver, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me prendre au pied de la lettre. Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Et aussi arrête de croire ce que tu veux, je n'ai PAS de masque comme tu t'obstines à le dire ! D'ailleurs, que tu en reparles est assez surprenant, ferais-tu une fixette sur mon si beau visage ? Je ne peux te blâmer pour cela, après tout qu'est-ce que j'y peux, si je suis aussi magnifique que même Apollon m'envie ?

Et je ne suis pas indifférent, sur ce coup, ce serait plutôt toi ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu une seule fois pendant ces deux semaines, malgré mes pics « venimeux » comme tu le dis si bien. Par ailleurs, n'appelle pas Rogue « Sev' » c'est si … écœurant. Par Merlin, il y a une différence entre rapprochement et familiarité ! Tu ne vas pas m'avouer que vous avez eu une relation, ce serait le comble ! OMD ! Certes, je suis borné et ton refus en première année signifie beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! J'espérais tellement que tu répondes à ma poignée de main, mais tu n'en as rien fait, c'était si humiliant pour moi. Mais ça bien sur, toi, l'Elu, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne m'a jamais refusé quelque chose, pas même mon p… Lucius. Quand je voulais, j'obtenais, au prix de nombreux sacrifices …

Et si, j'avance, je pense au présent, j'évolue moi aussi. Mais ton acte me reste toujours bloqué au travers de la gorge. Je suis un Malfoy, bon sang ! Tu veux que je te la donne ta seconde chance ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. La preuve, au moindre refus de ma part, tu abandonnes. Tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Tu es lâche. Je ne te connais pas, d'accord. Aussi je ne peux te connaître, as-tu remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous nous voyons soit on se bagarre soit on se dispute ? Enfin, si on ne prend pas en compte ces dernières semaines où tu étais plus que transparent. Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je me « dévoile » à toi ? Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes tes gamineries Potty. Sache, bien sur, que je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Mais après tout, comme tu l'as dit dans ta précédente lettre, nous sommes trop différents. Aaah … et dire que je réfléchissais à une petite entente ! Pansy a encore dû me faire boire un truc pas net pour que je pense ceci ! Je n'attends pas de réponse, tu es tellement indécis sur ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre un quelconque retournement de situation.

Avec un certain agacement,

D. L. M.

PS : Depuis quand tu me fliques Potter ? On ne t'a jamais appris qu'écouter les conversations des autres était mal ? Et arrête de jouer au malheureux, t'es pas le seul sur Terre a avoir des problèmes.

* * *

Voilà pour vous ! On espère que la suite vous a plu ! A demain !


	5. Cinquième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires ! On ne pensait pas que le système des lettres plairait autant, ça nous fait chaud au coeur ! ( Oui, oui, à à ce point ! )

Bon, on ne vous dérange pas plus avec notre charabia intempestif,

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quatrième lettre._

Malfoy,

Pour commencer, je ne suis pas aussi "stupide" que tu le penses. La preuve en est que mon indifférence t'as fait reprendre contact avec moi. C'est tout ce que je cherchais. Savoir ce que tu penses réellement de moi, sans personne autour pour influencer tes paroles dans un soucis de "bonne image" inculqué par ton père. Ou plutôt Lucius, je crois que tu préfères utilisé son prénom.

Ensuite, je ne fais pas de fixette sur ton visage comme tu le dis si bien, mais il est vrai que je le trouve fascinant. Il ne laisse passer aucune émotion qui ne soit contrôlée ou prévue. Aucune sauf la haine que tu as pour moi. Comme si celle-ci était plus forte que ta volonté. C'est sûrement cet "écart de conduite" que ton père m'a reproché de te faire faire dans les cachots de ton manoir. Douloureux souvenirs… Mais ne te méprend pas sur mes intentions, je ne cherche pas ta pitié, je sais que tu n'en a pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Sache que je n'abandonne pas comme tu sembles le croire. Je cherche plutôt un terrain neutre. Les lettres nous en offre un. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que Pansy t'ai fait boire un truc louche d'ailleurs. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois ce n'est pas parce que je pense que c'est une serpentarde sans cœur, mais plus parce qu'à force qu'elle passe dans notre salle commune, j'ai fini par la connaitre et l'apprécier. Elle aussi en a marre de nos disputes qui l'obligent à se cacher. Elle aimerait pouvoir passer prendre son amour quand elle veut, et pas uniquement après minuit.

Pour finir, je n'ai pas de relation avec Sev'. Il sait que j'en aime un autre tout comme je sais par qui son cœur est pris. Notre relation est plutôt fraternelle. Et je l'appelle comme je veux. "Sev'" n'est pas écœurant, c'est affectif. Et ne crois pas que parce que c'est ton parrain, tu a le droit d'être possessif envers lui. Il te l'a d'ailleurs fait comprendre si je ne m'abuse. Non Malefoy, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je ne vous ai pas espionner, tout comme je ne t'ai pas fliqué. Sev' m'a juste raconté votre dispute. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne l'aurais pas autant blessé. Mais après tout, t'as-t-on appris ce qu'est l'amour ?

Sincèrement désolé de t'agacer et te décevoir.

H. J. P. B. (J'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais avec toutes les initiales).

Ps : Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que tu racontes à tes amis, évite de le crier dans les couloirs. A Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles. Tu devrais être le premier à le savoir.

* * *

Ouh... Pas très content le Harry. Et niveau répartie, il n'est pas en reste ! Alors, que va répondre notre très cher Draco ?

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	6. Sixième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci à **Aliice-Klaine** pour nous avoir fait remarqué une petite faute présente dans la lettre précédente. Effectivement, c'était bien la cinquième lettre et non la quatrième ! ;) Merci également à **Manoirmalfoys** pour ses commentaires et son implication dans l'histoire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis, merci aux autres également ! ( Non, promis, on ne vous oublie pas ! )

Voilà, sur ce on vous laisse,

Bonne lecture !

Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, hein !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Sixième lettre._

Misérable petit Potty,

Et oui, moi j'innove dans la manière de commencer ma lettre, pas comme une certaine personne. Et puis je trouve que cet adjectif te va bien, j'aurais pu faire plus méchant, mais ta culture est si restreinte que tu ne saurais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je te vois déjà monter sur tes grands chevaux et t'exclamer : « Alors tu veux jouer à ça, Malfoy ? » Tu es si prévisible et tes émotions se lisent tellement sur ton visage. C'en est désespérant, vraiment. Arrête avec ton idée de « bonne image » d'ailleurs c'est complètement stupide, si j'avais réellement un masque, je l'aurais déjà enlevé, Lucius étant … mort.

Oh un compliment de la part de Celui-qui-a-survécu ! C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, je suis flatté ! Hm, franchement, tu préférerais que je rougisse comme une Poufsouffle ? Je sais très bien que non, et d'ailleurs je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas à changer car Messire Potter le veut. Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, je te déteste, tu m'écœures, tu m'horripiles même. Non, Lucius ne m'a pas reproché ça voyons ! La haine que j'éprouve pour toi le satisfaisait. Et ce qui s'est passé au Manoir ne te regarde pas. Ah et ton « Je ne cherche pas ta pitié, je sais que tu n'en as pas » franchement Potter, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien. Alors, ferme-la.

Tu n'abandonnes pas ? Oh quel dommage ! Moi qui espérais que tu me laisserais enfin tranquille ! Est-ce un mensonge, est-ce la vérité, toi qui me connait depuis 6 ans, tu dois au moins savoir ça. Pansy, Pansy, bien sûr qu'elle aimerait qu'il n'y ait plus de disputes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle sort elle-même avec une lionne ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui veut cette réconciliation, tu dois bien savoir de qui je parle non ? Heureux d'apprendre que tu ne sois pas avec mon parrain, je n'aurais pas supporté de t'avoir dans la « famille », bien que celle-ci ne soit plus très nombreuse. Pour votre relation « fraternelle » comme tu l'appelles, je m'en fous. Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, Rogue a bien dû te dire que dorénavant je ne lui parlerais que de Potions et autres choses inutiles, vu qu'il te rapporte tout. C'est surement ça, le pire. Savoir que tu me l'as pris, toi, Harry Potter. Tu te confies tout le temps à lui, tandis que dorénavant, moi, son filleul, je passe en second. Je suis possessif, c'est bien normal je n'ai plus que lui ! Mon p… Lucius et ma mère ne sont plus là, ainsi que mon aliénée de tante. Je l'ai blessé, je sais, c'était le but.

Oh et ta leçon de morale et de gentil petit Gryffy, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! Et je sais ce qu'est « l'amour », merci. Je croyais que tu voulais d'une réconciliation, mais dans toutes tes lettres tu ne fais que m'envoyer balader et rabaisser. Et pas que sur papier d'ailleurs, vu ce que t'as gueulé à ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Alors, tu sais quoi ? Le « petit fils à papa arrogant et fier de son putain de sang-pur » va te laisser. Après tout, tu dois encore avoir plein de belles choses à dire sur moi.

D.L.M

PS : Petit Potter est donc amoureux ? Je plains d'avance la pauvre fille, ou le gars. H.J.P.B ? Quel est ce B après Potter ? ( Après tout, si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais essayé ).

* * *

Hmm... Un Draco sauvage. Quoi ? Ne nous dites pas que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il lui envoie une lettre à l'eau de rose ! C'est un Malfoy, mince alors !

Bref, passons. La lettre suivante arrive bientot !

A plus, et merci encore de rester fidèle au poste !


	7. Septième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : On ne se répétera jamais assez, mais encore merci ! Merci à ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début ainsi qu'aux autres qui arrivent en cours de route !

On vous laisse,

Bises !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Septième lettre._

Draco (tu vois moi aussi j'inove),

Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, j'arrete. Je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai rabaissé mais je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.  
Adieu, tu ne seras plus ecoeuré au moins.

Harry James Potter Black.

* * *

Bon, c'est court. Très trèèèès court. Alors, soit on est sadique jusqu'au bout et on vous fait patienter jusqu'à demain pour la réponse de Dray ( sans vous dire si sa réponse sera tout aussi courte... soit on vous met la suite maintenant ) Alors, que faire ? Quel dilemne !

Enfaite, non on est sadiques !

Alors, à demain ! * s'enfuient en courant *

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	8. Huitième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, la lettre de Dray ne va pas vous plaire... Et oui, elle n'est pas très longue non plus ! C'est horrible de vous faire ça, et on est désolées... ( Nan, sérieux, c'est pas crédible du tout ça ! ) Bref, reposez vos bazookas, les tables, les couteaux et évitez de nous incendiez ! Sinon, pas de suite ! Ah vous faites moins les fiers maintenant !

...

Allez, on arrête. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Huitième lettre._

Potter,

Pourquoi m'évites-tu encore ? C'est ça ta solution maintenant ? T'éclipser à chaque fois que tu me vois, ou encore me snober royalement comme si je n'existais pas ? Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? T'es vraiment bizarre… Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre en ce moment. Au début, tu veux être ami avec moi, et puis plus rien. Tu te fiches de moi.

Tu m'énerves. Vraiment.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Allez, à la revoyure petits choux à la crème !


	9. Neuvième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon... Cette lettre est un chouilla plus longue que les précédentes, ça doit pouvoir alléger votre peine ainsi que votre frustration non ? * sourire charmeur *

On ne vous en dit pas plus,

à bientot !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Neuvième lettre._

Allez Potty,

Arrête de faire ta cri-crise, ça devient de plus en plus stupide. Non, mais franchement, c'est quoi ce comportement ? Mais réponds-moi, merde ! Alors, ça te convient vraiment tout ça ? Ne plus correspondre, ne plus se disputer dans les couloirs ? On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps Potter, mais là, j'avoue ne pas te reconnaître. Où est passé ton courage et ta persévérance de gentil petit Gryffy ? Mais qui es-tu, bordel ? Où est passé Harry Potter ? Merde, tu fais chier ! Et laisse mon langage où il est, je dis ce que je veux ! Non mais réveille-toi, je ne sais pas, réagis !

Tu aurais du râler après que tu aies ouvert cette putain de lettre, car oui, je te vois, je suis toujours en face de toi à l'heure des repas, au cas-où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué. Mais non, aucun regard, aucune insulte aussi infime soit-elle. Tu as simplement lâché un soupir et c'est tout. C'EST TOUT ! Tu devrais être content pourtant, regarde, mon expression de froideur est finalement partie, elle a maintenant laissé place à une profonde rancœur. Non, sérieusement, tu me désespères, Potter. Allez, montre-toi.

J'en ai marre.

D.L.M

* * *

Il est pas mignon le Draco quand il est en colère ? Ahah.

Vos impressions ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	10. Dixième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : STOP ! On range les revolvers dans la po-poche et on reste calmes ! Promis, on se rattrapera pour la prochaine !

Patience, les amis. Patience.

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Dixième lettre._

Ok, le message est clair. J'arrête.

D.

* * *

Allez, à plus !


	11. Onzième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, niveau reviews, merci encore. Même si on se fait plus menacer qu'autre chose ! On ne se plaint pas, on l'a bien cherché. Seulement, on tient à préciser quelque chose. Certes, les lettres précédentes sont courtes mais mettez-vous à la place de Draco ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il va s'aplatir devant Harry aussi vite ?! Draco reste lui-même. Il déteste qu'on l'ignore. Il aime la confrontation et a, malgré tout, besoin d' Harry. Alors, on est désolées de tout ça, mais on fait notre possible pour que les personnages gardent leur caractère d'origine.

Ce sera tout. ( Oui, on aurait pu répondre aux reviews personnellement mais que voulez-vous ? Nous sommes des feignasses ! )

Bref, merci encore à vous tous de nous lire et de laisser un petit commentaire ! On fait une dédicace spéciale à **Kisis** qui nous suit depuis le debut et qui est une personne des plus compréhensives !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Onzième lettre._

Harry,

C'est bon, stop, je t'en prie. J'ai compris, et je suis désolé. J'ai mal agis avec toi, je me suis montré agressif, mais tu me connais non ? Je démarre au quart de tour, d'ailleurs tu es le seul qui me tient tête à chaque fois. Enfin, qui me « tenait » tête. Mais, j'ai bien réfléchi, je veux bien essayer, et j'ai bien dis « essayer » d'être ton ami. Parce que, vois-tu, ne plus avoir de contact avec toi, eh bien, c'est l'horreur. Et encore, le mot est faible. Je m'excuse. Harry, s'il-te-plait, reparle-moi, je ne tiens plus …

Je ne vais pas insister davantage, de peur d'en dire trop. Après tout, c'est toi qui vois. Je comprendrais si tu refuses, après tout je me suis comporté comme un connard avec toi. Je n'attends pas ton pardon, quoique si, vu que c'est un peu le but de cette lettre.

Draco.

Ps : Au faite, si j'apprends que tu as montré ce bout de parchemin à qui que ce soit, je t'assure que voir Dumbledore en sandwich entre Rusard et Severus ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire !

* * *

Et ça repart de plus belle ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant, les lettres vont retrouver leur taille normale !

Allez, bisous.


	12. Douzième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Finalement, mettre une note à chaque fois, c'est assez pénible mais bon... On peut faire un effort pour tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui aiment cette histoire !

Ah, et Harry est de retour !

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Douzième lettre._

Draco,

Je peux t'appeler ainsi maintenant ? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me « harcèles » de lettres et encore moins que tu finisses par t'excuser ! Rendez-vous compte, un Malefoy qui s'excuse ! Le prend pas mal, je te taquine juste. La vérité c'est que j'ai été agréablement surpris et que maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux, à savoir, ton amitié (Je l'ai bien n'est-ce pas ?), je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'ignorer. Je suis même plutôt heureux de te reparler, j'avoue que tes piques et ta présence commençaient à me manquer un peu. Je suis tout disposé à te pardonner, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie… Après tout, si je te pardonne j'arrête de te tenir tête et vu que je suis le seul à le faire ça pourrait être mauvais pour ton égo déjà surdimensionné ! Ne sors pas ta baguette ! Je te taquine seulement là aussi ! C'est qu'on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes aussi facilement ! Mais, pour les perdre, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par se dévoiler un peu plus à l'autre non ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Amicalement, (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça, mais j'aime beaucoup !)

H.P.

PS : T'as vraiment un esprit tordu pour penser à ce genre de choses ! C'est immonde ! J'ai eu les images en tête toute la journée !

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous de ce début d'amitié qui vient de naître entre ces deux ex-ennemis ?

Et promis, les lettres vont s'allonger après celle-ci. Et oui, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	13. Treizieme lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici la réponse de notre cher Draco ! A vos écrans, et laissez une trace de votre passage ( on ne vous oblige pas, hein ! )

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Treizième lettre._

Harry,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé autant de lettres… Mais, je ne voulais pas rester sur d'aussi mauvaises bases. Et à vrai dire, je me sentais terriblement mal. Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, veux-tu. Tu voulais que l'on soit amis, et que l'on commence à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, non ? Alors, je vais te poser certaines questions, assez basiques pour l'instant. Promis, je ne vais pas te mordre… Quoique… Ahah. Je rigole.

Bien, quel est ton livre préféré ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu sais lire au moins ! Abaisse ta baguette, par Salazar ! C'était une blague, rien de plus. Eh oui, même un Malfoy peut rire, demande à Zabini, c'est lui qui subit mon humour dérisoire et décadent à longueur de journée. Quoi ? Tu es si choqué que ça, mon chou ? Ok, surnom débile. Je retire. Qu'aimes-tu faire avant de t'endormir ? S'il-te-plait, n'y vois aucune connotation perverse… Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons. J'aimerais aussi te demander autre chose, mais c'est un peu trop personnel. J'attendrai que nous soyons un peu plus proches donc.

Bon, c'est l'heure du repas et j'ai faim,

A bientôt,

D.

PS : Et mon esprit tordu t'emmerde !

* * *

Non, ne dites rien ! UN MALFOY EST TOUJOURS CLASSE !

Bisous, à bientot !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	14. Quatorzième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci encore pour vos reviews, on ne vous le dira jamais assez ! Merci, merci, merci à l'infini !

Sur ce, on vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quatorzième lettre._

Dray,

Oui, je sais, tu ne m'as pas encore autorisé à te donner un surnom mais Draco c'est trop… Draconien… J'aime bien, mais je préfère Dray (Et si tu râles je t'appelle « Mon Drakynounours en sucre » ! Na !). Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, je passe aux questions ! Je vais y répondre bien sur, mais je compte en poser plein d'autres ! Mouhahahaha je suis diabolique ! (Désolé, mais ce soir j'ai envie que tu me connaisses en mode « normal »).

Donc, les questions. « Quel est ton livre préféré ? » Et oui, je sais lire ! Je suis pas un inculte non plus ! Je dirais… Mmm… Le kamasutra ! *Mort de rire* Je rigole hein ! Nan en faite, j'aime pas trop lire, je préfère les bd. « Qu'aimes-tu faire avant de t'endormir ? » Me promener dans les couloirs en évitant Rusard et compagnie ! Bon ok, après j'arrive pas à dormir à cause de l'adrénaline mais j'adore ça quand même. Qu'est-ce qui peut te paraitre trop personnel ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me demandes, quitte à ce que je ne réponde pas tout de suite ! Sinon, je suis d'accord pour découvrir ton humour dérisoire et décadent, tu as du remarquer que le mien était plutôt indécent.

Les effets de la potion marche toujours « mon chou » ? Ne m'en veux pas ! Il parait que pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un l'humour et la complicité sont les meilleures choses ! L'humour : La potion viagra ; la complicité : Je ne l'ai dis à personne ! Admire la performance ! Bon passons à mes questions… Si tu acceptes toujours d'être ami avec moi bien sur… Donc, quel est le parfum de gel douche que tu préfères ? Quel est ta forme préférée ? Et ce que tu préfères faire en te réveillant le matin ? Voilà ! C'est déjà bien !

A la prochaine ! (Et bon appétit vu que tu recevras cette lettre en mangeant).

H.P.

Ps : Je répondrais bien un truc mais si la potion fait toujours effet… Enfin bref !

* * *

Et voilà un Harry qui n'a pas froid aux yeux... On dirait même qu'il est chaud bouillant.

Pauvre Draco. Courage !

Allez, à plus !


	15. Quinzième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Alors, à votre avis, comment va réagir Draco après le coup que lui a fait Harry ?

Mystère et boule de gomme... Vous le découvrirez dans ( Ben quand vous allez commencer à lire, en fait ! )

Et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si l'histoire plait ou pas. Certes, aussi, pour répondre à **Kisis, **ça va un peu vite maintenant que la hache de guerre est enterrée mais il fallait bien donner un petit coup de fouet entre ces deux ex-ennemis ! Après, et comme beaucoup nous l'ont demandé, cette fiction sera essentiellement composée de lettres ( pour l'instant, nous en avons 22 ). Après, nous pourrons éventuellement écrire des chapitres et certains moments où ils se rencontreront... Enfin, nous verrons bien !

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quinzième lettre. _

Potter,

Oui, tu as bien lu, j'ai bien écrit « Potter » et non Harry. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car tu ne mérites pas ma gentillesse. Pas aujourd'hui. Je te hais. Je te méprise. Tu veux savoir ce qui me met dans une rage folle ? Pour commencer, ce stupide surnom que tu m'as inventé ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. Ensuite… deuxième point à aborder : cette potion. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Et où te l'es-tu procuré ? Tu n'as pas pu la fabriquer, tu es un vrai danger public en potions ! Merde, tu ne te rends pas compte… Devoir se retenir et feindre l'indifférence devant les autres, c'est quasi impossible ! Surtout quand une certaine personne - - que je ne citerai pas, se trémousse devant toi et cherche à t'allumer ! Oui, c'est bien de toi que je parle, espèce de sale petit con ! Je te préviens, Harry, plus de ça ou je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu recommences, je t'émascule ! C'est bien compris ?

Passons, je dois te dire que tes réponses m'ont fait sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi « libéré sexuellement parlant », quoique si, j'en ai eu la preuve il y a peu… Débauché, va ! Bien, je vais arrêter mes insultes, sinon qui sait ce que tu me feras d'autres ? Alors, les réponses à tes questions : J'aime les gels douche qui sentent le caramel et aussi ceux au chocolat. Ma forme préférée ? Les serpents ? Par ailleurs, savais-tu que cet animal était considéré comme un symbole phallique ? Hm, le matin j'aime me faire plaisir… Je te laisse méditer là-dessus.

La question que je voulais te poser est celle-ci : Qui fait donc chavirer ton petit cœur, chéri ? Allez, dis-moi. Révèle-moi tes pires pensées. Je veux savoir, et ne te défile pas ! Je te l'interdis. Bien, sur ce, je vais y aller.

L'entrainement de quidditch m'attend.

D.L.M

PS : Quelle était ta question de l'autre jour que tu ne voulais pas poser si la potion faisait toujours effet ?

* * *

Bon... Harry est un pervers. Espérons que Draco ne le suive pas sur cette voix ! Quoique, ça pourrait être pas mal !

Alors, qui a compris les effets de la potion ?

Bisous à toutes et à tous, à bientot !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	16. Seizième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici la réponse tant attendu de notre magnifique Harry Potter ! Alors, comme l'a dit Harry, la potion administrée à Draco est une potion viagra. Ce qui signifie que notre cher Dray a eu une trique du tonnerre durant toute une journée... Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?

( Merci encore et encore aux reviews qui nous font avancer aussi vite et qui nous ravissent chaque jour ! )

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Seizième lettre._

Salut Drake !

(Je sais pas si pour toi c'est préférable à Dray ou pas mais bon vu la potion, j'essaye comme je peux de me faire pardonner ! * Sourire angélique*)

Pour la potion sache que ce sont les Weasley qui l'ont fabriquée et je me suis proposé pour la tester, bien sur ! J'ai une nouvelle amitié à consolider donc ça tombait plutôt bien. Je cherche à t'allumer ,moi ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Est-ce que je te ferais autant d'effets que ça ? C'est un détail intéressant à retenir ça... (Non, je ne blague pas ! Je retiens ! Mais sois pas choqué !). Si je recommence tu m'émascules ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que je t'aide à régler le « problème » que la potion aura engendré ? (Je blague ! Je suis pas aussi direct !)

Je ne suis pas « libéré sexuellement parlant » comme tu dis, je suis juste un adolescent (de 18 ans ok !) normal, mais qui a quelques années hormonales à rattraper (Oui Voldy-chou et sa bande ne me tentaient pas vraiment...). Caramel et chocolat ? Serais-tu un gourmand invétéré ? Tu m'en as tout l'air en tout cas ! (Non je ne parle pas d'un ventre en formation ! Rassures toi, tu es toujours aussi bien foutu !) Les serpents vraiment ? Ca te dirait d'en rencontrer un ? *sourire charmeur * POSE CE COUTEAU ! Ca ne sert à rien de m'émasculer ! Je parlais d'un VRAI serpent pas de ton symbole phallique ! Le matin tu aimes te faire plaisir... Avec ou sans partenaire ? (Oui, la tu peux reprendre ton couteau !)

Celui qui fait chavirer mon cœur ? Mes pires pensées ? Tu es bien curieux, dis-moi ! Je ne te répondrais pas maintenant, mais si cela t'amuse, tu peux essayer de deviner ! Tiens je te donne même un indice : C'est un garçon ! (Oui je sais, ça ne t'aide pas, mais un indice ne se refuse pas !)

A mon tour de te poser quelques questions supplémentaires... A quelle place préfères-tu jouer au Quidditch ? Quelles sont tes passions ? Comment choisis-tu tes fringues le matin ? (Oui je suis curieux de choses insignifiantes... Et alors ?)

Bon sinon je vais y aller Hermione s'inquiète : elle trouve que j'écris beaucoup trop ces derniers temps !

A ton prochain hibou !

H.

Ps : L'autre jour je ne voulais pas te poser une question mais te dire que si ton esprit tordu m'emmerdait, moi je voulais bien l'enculer ! Tu connais pas cette réponse ?

* * *

* air désespéré * Oui, ça ne s'arrange pas, on dirait. Vous êtes prévenus !

A la revoyure, petits filous tubes ! ( Vous connaissez ? C'est trop bon ! )

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	17. Dixseptième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Ca commence à aller mieux entre eux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Après, si vous avez des remarques, des questions sur l'avancement de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, d'accord ? On vous laisse maintenant lire, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Dix-septième lettre._

Harry,

Mon très cher Harry, mon prénom c'est Draco. Alors appelle-moi comme tel. Merci. Tu veux te faire pardonner, hm ? Je connais quelques moyens très simples pour cela... You know what I mean (je rigole !).

Passons. Ce sont donc les Weasley les coupables ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. Mais c'est toi le pire pour avoir accepté ! Triple buse ! Et oui, tu m'as allumé ! Ne le nie pas ! Toi, me faire de l'effet ? A ton avis, Potter ?

Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Je ne regrette absolument pas cette correspondance. Et ce que je vois de toi me fascine de plus en plus. Oui oui, tu as bien lu. Pitié, retire-moi cette tête hébétée !

Moi, un gourmand invétéré ? Naturellement. Si tu savais tout ce qui me fait saliver... Hm , non mais Harry, je rêve ou tu passes ton temps à me mater ? Je dois dire que niveau physique, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es à croquer, amour ! Quoi ? Tu ne parlais pas de TON symbole phallique ? Mince alors, je suis déçu. Eh Harry, quand je disas « aimer me faire plaisir le matin », je parlais de rester dormir plus longtemps dans mon lit. Toutefois, concernant mon appétit sexuel, je préfère le satisfaire le soir. Avec un ou plusieurs partenaires, ça dépend des jours.

Un garçon ? C'est bon à savoir, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Dis-moi au moins à quelle maison il appartient ! Alors ensuite... Je préfère être attrapeur au Quidditch. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, je me trompe ? En dehors des cours, j'aime bien lire et voler sur mon balais pour décompresser. Harry, ta dernière question est idiote. Dois-je te rappeler que l'on porte des uniformes ?

A mon tour de t'interroger maintenant ! Bien, combien as-tu eu d'amants ? (Quoi, c'est trop direct ?). Quel est ton péché mignon ? Et... Que penses-tu de moi ?

Je vais te laisser, mon petit encas patiente depuis trop longtemps déjà !

D.

Ps : Qu'attends-tu pour mettre ta menace à éxécution, chéri ?

* * *

Un lemon par lettres ? Ca va être dur, vous ne croyez pas ?

A plus tard !


	18. Dixhuitième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Oui, Harry a manifestement influencé le comportement de notre Draco... Quoi ? Vous trouvez que Draco est victimisé ? Pas du tout ! Et il n'y a aucun favoritisme ! ( Bon, d'accord... il y en a un tout petit peu ! ) Mais Harry reste quand même l'un de nos chouchous, ne vous y trompez pas !

Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs/ lectrices !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Dix-huitième lettre._

Cher Monsieur Draco Malfoy,

Ca te va mieux comme début de lettre ? Ou tu préfères quand même un surnom ? Comment ça c'est tout ou rien avec moi ? J'te laisse le choix du surnom c'est déjà pas mal ! Bon sinon, je ne pense pas qu'en temps « normal », je te fasse tant d'effets que ça, ou alors tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. Et je ne t'ai pas allumé comme tu dis ! Je me suis comporté normalement * Sourire angélique *. Je te fascine ? Pour de vrai ? Pourtant je ne vois pas ce qui peut être fascinant chez moi... Spiderman lui, il est fascinant ! Il est comme une araignée mais humaine avec des supers pouvoirs alors qu'il n'est pas sorcier ! Ca, c'est fascinant ! Quoi ? Je m'égare ? Mais pas du tout ! Enfin bref. Je suis pas Spiderman ! (Je porte pas de slip par-dessus mon pantalon ! Nan mais oh!).

Je ne passe pas mon temps à te mater Draco ! Je regarde, c'est très différent ! Par contre toi... Et depuis quand tu me fais autant de compliments par lettres ! J'en ai presque fait un arrêt ! C'est qu'il faut pas être cardiaque avec toi ! Je ne parlais pas de symbole phallique mais d'un VRAI serpent, le mien, qui est dans mon vivarium, à côté de mon lit. Et si tu ne voulais pas que je pense à ton appétit sexuel, il fallait pas être aussi ambiguë ! Plusieurs partenaires ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi pervers... Quoi qu'il n'y a qu'à lire tes lettres pour imaginer le personnage... Tu aimes voler en dehors des cours ? Tu as essayé la nuit ? C'est magnifique... Quand à ma question, elle est loin d'être idiote ! Je pensais aux week-end et au vacances nique-douille !

Bon, il ne me reste que quelques minutes pour répondre à tes questions, la fin du cours sonne bientôt (Ne prend pas cet air désespéré, je suis en histoire de la magie ! Avec BINNS ! L'horreur quoi... En plus à te répondre, je passe pour un élève sérieux ! C'est pas bon pour moi ça!). Combien j'ai eu d'amants ? Attend que je calcule... Heu... Zéro. Nan mais oh ! T'as cru qu'avec Voldy et ses Voldy-boys on se faisait des partouzes tout les soirs ?! Nie te! Nada ! Quedal ! Que du stress et pas de détente ! Mon péché mignon ? Le chocolat... Sous toutes ses formes et toutes ses coutures ! Et les framboises aussi ! J'aime aussi la fraise et la pistache ! En fait, je dirais le sucré. Dès que c'est sucré, c'est bon, je me jette dessus ! (Es-tu sucré ? Ca me donnerais une bonne excuse... Je rigole ! … Enfin, à moitié !).

Ce que je pense de toi ? Je saurais pas te dire exactement là... Tu es passé de Connard-sexy-mais-vraiment-trop-chieur à Ami-super-pervers-mais-qui-est-sympa en très peu de temps alors je sais pas trop quoi penser, mais dans tout les cas, c'est positif (comme mon taux d'alcool hier soir ! Ah ah, je crois qu'il m'en reste un peu d'ailleurs...).

Plus qu'une minute pour les questions ! Alors, je te renvoie la question : Que penses-tu de moi ? Quelle est ta chanson préférée ? Et qui sont tes partenaires sexuels ? (Si c'est pas trop indiscret).

Fin du cours ! (Enfin) Faut que je file ! +++

HP.

* * *

Eh bien, quelle réponse ! On savait tous que Harry n'est pas un très bon élève de toutes façons... Ahaha !

Non, Ry, reviens ! On déconne !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	19. Dixneuvième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites, devinez lesquels !

Notes : Bonsoir à tous ! Nous espérons que vous vous régaler toujours en lisant cette fiction, et que le rythme de publication ne vous gène pas trop. Les lettres se sont allongées depuis la dernière fois, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Allez, on ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps,

Bises !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Dix-neuvième lettre._

Harry,

Tu aurais pu faire mieux… Et ne m'appelle pas « Cher Monsieur Draco Malfoy », j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans de plus ! Je ne fais pas _si _vieux que ça, si ? Draco, juste Draco. Je n'accepterai rien d'autre ! Ce que tu peux être pénible, c'est infernal ! Et non, tu ne me fais absolument aucun effet… Quoi ? Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ? Et si, tu m'as allumé. Je le sais, et bordel, arrête de lécher ta cuillère comme un dépravé ! C'est foutrement ban… indécent ! INDECENT ! Oui, j'écris à table, je dois faire ma ronde de préfet ce soir alors je n'aurai pas le temps de te répondre. Tu veux que je te la fasse avaler ou quoi ? Et regarde-moi toutes ces chiennes en chaleur qui bavent devant toi…

Par Salazar, qui m'a fichu un emmerdeur pareil ? Tu es un malade, tu le sais ça au moins ? Et c'est qui ce Spiderman ? Il porte un slip par-dessus son pantalon ? Par ailleurs, qui porte encore de vulgaires slips à notre âge ?

Tu ne me mattes donc pas, hein ? Ne mens pas, je sais que je suis beau. Me relooker est tout à fait normal. Alors comme ça, tu as un serpent ? Un vrai ? Je te voyais plutôt avec un chat comme animal de compagnie. Mais bon, chacun ses gouts. Tu oses me traiter de pervers ? C'est le monde à l'envers, tu es fou à lier et complètement débauché, Harry ! Bref. Ouais, j'aime voler, ça libère l'esprit. La nuit ? Non, jamais. Contrairement à certains, j'ai des responsabilités, MOI ! « Nique-douille »… jamais entendue une expression pareille. Laisse-moi deviner, encore un truc moldu ?

Mon Dieu, tu es irrécupérable comme mec ! Mais bon, je compatis… à ma façon. AAAH ! Mais t'es dégueulasse ma parole ! J'ai les images en tête maintenant ! Bref. On passe sur le sujet. Tu n'as donc pas d'amants. Et des amantes ? Je suppose qu'à part ta Chang et la bellette femelle, y'a pas eu grand-chose, je me trompe ? Du sucré… ( Si tu veux le savoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hm ? ) Mais bon sang, sois sérieux pour une fois ! Pff… Alors comme ça, je passe d'un chieur professionnel sexy à un ami pervers. Tu ne me trouves plus sexy maintenant que ça va mieux entre nous ?

Eh bien, c'est du rapide ta lettre. Tu ne me consacres qu'une minable heure de cours. Génial. Ce que je pense de toi ? Eh bien, tu passes du Survivant à Harry. C'est déjà pas mal comme évolution, tu ne trouves pas ? Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Comprends-moi, tu m'allumes, tu me balances une potion à la figure, tu… Laisse tomber. Non, non ! Qui aimes-tu ? Tu te souviens de ma question, non ? Et ces indices, alors ? C'est un mec, c'est le seul indice potable que j'ai. La chanson que je préfère, c'est celle-ci : How to save a life de The Fray. ( Eh oui, je connais, Blaise m'a refilé un objet moldu me permettant de me « cultiver musicalement » comme il dit ) D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Je l'ai vu au détour d'un couloir. Il était, comment dire ? Légèrement trop proche d'un certain rouquin. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qui se trame ? Quoique, non. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Bon, je dois aller en cours de Potions. Je suppose que recevoir cette lettre te fera patienter le temps que l'heure se termine ( à moins que Severus ne te chope avant ! )

A bientôt !

D.

PS : Si, c'est indiscret. Et je ne compte pas te répondre, enfin, pas avant que tu ne me donnes les indices que je demande… A plus !

* * *

Eh bien dis donc, c'est qu'il est curieux notre petit Draco ! Curieux et un peu culotté quand même !

A bientot pour la suite !


	20. Vingtième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : **A LIRE ! **Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors, ça avance comme vous le voulez ? Ah et on se répète mais pour l'instant, cette fiction sera composée de lettres. Il y aura surement un épilogue mais c'est tout. Après, il peut toujours y avoir quelques changements...

Bref, on vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Vingtième lettre._

Juste Draco (Ou Draco le Juste ?),

Ça fait quand même très vieux roi bienveillant pour quelqu'un qui ne se trouve pas si vieux que ça ! Nan ! C'est bon j'arrête ! T'es pas obligé de me frapper ! Je ne te fais aucun effet alors ? C'est ce qu'on verra pendant le prochain match... Accroche toi bien à ton balais Blondie ! JE RIGOLE ! PAS TAPER ! Comment ça j'ai autant de vocabulaire qu'une loutre ? Il est 7h30 ! Tu ne veux pas que je te récite le manuel de Potions non plus ?! Enfin passons... Tu m'accuses de ne t'accorder qu'une heure de cours, alors que tu ne m'accordes qu'un repas seulement ? (Et encore ! Que le dessert si on suit bien tes dires...) Je suis vexé là ! Tu mériterais que je ne te réponde même pas ! Mais bon j'ai la flemme de bouder alors je t'écris malgré cet affront ! (Oulà faut vraiment que je dorme plus la nuit je commence à péter un câble...).

Pour ta culture, Spiderman est un grand héros imaginaire ! Mais il faut avouer que le slip par dessus le pantalon... C'est vraiment pas glamour ! Je préfère largement tes boxers qu'on voit dépasser quand tu te baisses ! (Non ! Je ne te mate pas ! Je me RENSEIGNE !). Et tu n'es pas beau... Tu es modeste... (Souligne l'ironie ici).

Bien sur que j'ai un serpent ! Je suis fourchelangue, je te rappelle ! Si j'ai le choix entre un serpent avec qui je peux discuter pendant des heures et un vulgaire chat, a t-on avis, que vais-je choisir ? (En fait, ne répond pas, je sens que ça va pas me plaire!). Et je ne suis pas débauché ! Je rattrape mes années de frustration sexuelle ! (Et je ne suis pas dérangé, je vais très bien, merci!) Des amantes ? Ginny et Cho ? Tu parles ! J'aurais plutôt appelé ça des désespérées qui essayent désespérément de mettre le grapin sur une mec connu et riche en pensant qu'il est désespéré ! (… Si tu as compris cette phrase, tu pourrais me l'expliquer ?).

Tu devrais essayer de voler la nuit. Vraiment ! C'est vachement mieux qu'en plein jour crois-moi ! Quand à tes « responsabilités » comme tu dis, laisse-moi rire ! Je sais très bien que tu fais tes rondes uniquement pour te promener légalement le soir (et aussi faire chier ce qui veulent se promener tranquille...).

C'est une invitation à t'embrasser ? ET JE SUIS SERIEUX SI JE VEUX ! Enfin bon passons... (Mais tu peux quand même répondre... C'est une invitation?). Tu es toujours sexy, mais moins, t'es mieux avec les cheveux décoiffés (comme après qu'on se soit battus par exemple...) ça te donne un air sauvage et diablement plus sexy qu'avec tes cheveux tirés à quatre-épingles ! Et « nique-douille » n'est pas moldu ! C'est du made in HP !

Je te mets de mauvaise humeur ? Encore ? Est-ce que je risque de rétrograder ? Nan parce que ça m'embêterai quand même ! J'ai eu du mal à monter de niveau alors... Pour Blaise, tu parles de Ron ? Parce que si c'est le cas je ne suis au courant de rien ! (Si c'est pas le cas non plus tu me diras!) Je sais juste qu'ils avaient un exposé à faire ensemble pour Chourave... Bon pour ton indice c'est compliqué... Faudrait pas que tu trouves trop vite non plus ! Disons que c'est le dernier que je te donne : Il est plus grand que moi ! (Comment ça c'est pas dur ? Mais... J't'emmerde ! Et je suis pas petit d'abord ! Je suis juste désavantagé verticalement parlant ! Na!). Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler de tes partenaires sexuels ? Tu as peur de me choquer ou tu en as honte ?

Dernière question, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux Draco ?

HP.

Ps : C'est du chantage ça !

Bon, je sais qu'on n'ajoute rien à une lettre quand elle est écrite en principe, mais en allant à la volière pour la poster, je suis tombé sur Ron et Blaise entrain de... Enfin tu vois quoi... Et je sais pas quoi en penser... C'est pas que ça me gène, enfin je suis gay aussi, et j'aime bien Blaise... Mais c'est Ron, ces derniers temps avec moi... Enfin ça me fait un peu flipper la façon dont il se comporte maintenant que je sais ça... J'aimerais bien avoir ton avis...

* * *

Alors comme ça, notre petit Harry est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre... Mais que se passe-t-il exactement ?

La suite au prochain épisode !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	21. Vingtetunième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Encore merci pour vos reviews, sincèrement on ne pensait pas en avoir autant ! On croyait même que cette fiction épistolaire finirait par lasser... A croire que non ! Alors, positivons ! **  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Vingt-et-unième lettre._

Espèce d'emmerdeur professionnel !

Je me demande encore comment tes amis réussissent à te supporter. Et je comprends surtout pourquoi Voldemort tenait tant à t'éliminer, t'es une catastrophe ambulante à toi tout seul ! Je m'appelle DRACO ! Point final. Un mot de plus sur ce sujet et je t'arrache la tête avec les dents. Pour te répondre franchement, on va dire que ton petit cul bien musclé ne me laisse pas indifférent. Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire lors de ce match capital ? Si tu essaies de me déstabiliser, Harry, je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Je DOIS gagner ! Tu te rappelles notre petit accord ? Si je gagne, tu feras exactement tout, et tu as bien dit « tout » ce que je veux…

Je te signale que contrairement à toi, je mange, je ne gobe pas la nourriture ! Toi, tu avales tout ce que tu trouves, à croire que tu déteins sur Weasel. Alors que moi, je prends le temps de mâcher. Voilà pourquoi pendant que toi, tu en es au dessert, moi je n'en suis qu'au repas ! Et puis, de toute manière, j'écris bien plus vite que toi. Ah ? Tu as seulement la flemme ? Dis juste que tu ne peux tout simplement plus te passer de moi… La preuve, tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de retracer mon magnifique corps ! ( Si tu ne matais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu te justifies ? Triple buse ! )

Ecoute, je vais être franc avec toi, Harry. Que tu parles à un serpent ou à un chat, quelle importance ? Le fait même que tu leur causes prouve que tu es cinglé. ( Quoi ? Comment ça j'aurais du t'écouter et me la fermer ? ) Frustré sexuellement ? Je vais peut-être pouvoir arranger ça… Ta phrase ne veut absolument rien dire et s'il-te-plait, n'écris plus JAMAIS le matin, t'es encore plus infernal que d'habitude et je n'imagine même pas comment tu es étant bourré !

Mes responsabilités t'emmerdent, et ce incroyablement profondément ! Ouais, c'est une invitation. ( « Non, je rigole ! » Tu vois à quel point cette réponse est frustrante ? ) Bien sur que c'est une invitation ! Donc, je suis quand même sexy. Tu me préfères sans gel ? Alors, je vais peut-être faire un effort pour toi, mais seulement pour toi. ( Chanceux ! ) Ah… Je me disais aussi… Ca ne t'arrange pas, cher ami.

Tu me mets toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais bon, contrairement à avant, c'est plutôt plaisant je dois dire ! Ouais, je parlais de Weasley. Ah ! Donc, tu les as vus toi aussi… Ils sont ensemble, tu crois ? Je vais essayer d'en parler à Blaise ce soir, et s'il ne veut rien dire, une petite potion le fera surement parler, si tu me suis toujours. ( Tu me suis toujours, hein ? ) Attends, comment ça, il est différent avec toi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il vient dans ton lit, la nuit ? Blaise, lui, ça va encore. Il se tient à l'écart, il a l'air plutôt absent même. Avec un sourire un peu con collé au visage par moments.

Plus grand que toi ? C'est tout ce que tu as en stock ? C'est clair, tu te fiches de moi ? Bien, je trouverais tout seul, alors ! Il est dans quelle maison, déjà ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas t'en parler ? Simplement parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'en ai pas honte et pour te choquer, il en faudrait beaucoup plus. Bon, alors, je vais t'en dire un si tu me donnes un indice en plus ! Marché conclu ?

Et puis, c'est quoi cette question à deux gallions cinquante ? Tu te la joues Poufsouffle maintenant ? Pour te répondre, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Et puis, merde tiens. Tout à fait, merde.

Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Pansy me harcèles pour que je l'aide en Potions !

A la revoyure, gnome !

Draco M.

* * *

Voilà pour vous, nos mignons !

A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures !


	22. Vingt deuxième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : **A LIRE ! Alors, une petite précision s'impose pour éviter que vous nous hurliez dessus. Cette lettre est truffée de fautes, il y a même quelques mots manquants. Mais tout ça est NORMAL ! Vous comprendrez en lisant. Voilà pour le Warning. **

****Et puis, encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Vingt-deuxième lettre._**  
**

Cher DRACO ! Point final.

Nan ! Ne me frappe pas ! Je suis pas dans mon état normal ! Eh oui mon chou ! J'ai eu une sublimissime idée suite à ta lettre ! Tu voulais savoir comment j'étais quand j'avais bu ? Et bien voilà ! J'en suis déjà à quatre, non cinq... Enfin peut-être six fire wisky ! C'est pour ça que c'est moins bien écrit... Si tu peux me relire... Sinon j'ai relu ta lettre et j'ai pleurer de rire... Bon d'accord, je fais que rigoler quand je bois. Tu dois gagner pour que je fasse tout ce que tu veux ? Mais voyons... Tu sais comment me faire faire ce que tu veux ! Et tu n'as donc pas besoin de gagner ! En plus ça m'empêcherai de faire la fête et boire de tout mon sâoul.

Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit... Même si je préfèrerais agir sur ton corps plutôt que ton esprit... Enfin bon... Je te mate pas ! … Peut-être un peu ! Mais je suis SIIIIIIIIIII discret que de toute manière tu n'as rien remarqué alors tu peux pas savoir que c'est vrai que je te mate quand je te dis que je te mate pas pour pas que tu saches que je te mate vraiment ! C'est clair ? Et je peux pas être une triple buse ! Parce que trois buses ça aurais sept... Heu... Six yeux alors que moi j'en ai que quatre ! Et je sais pas voler !

Tu m'invites dans ton lit ? Pour de vrai ? Parce que si c'est vraiment vrai il va me falloir le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard parce que moi je connais pas tous les mots de passe du château ça fait trop beaucoup de chose à retenir ! Et pour ton gel, enlève ! C'est pas beau bah caca bouh ! Avec on a envire de te péter la gueule pour l'enlever mais sans on a envie de passer la main dans tes cheveux pour t'embrasser fougueusement !

Oui. Blaise et Ron sont ensemble. Enfin ils sont OBLIGES d'être ensemble parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que Ron n'est pas sous un syndrome amoureux et qu'il se rapproche beaucoup trop de moi pour d'autre chose que je veux pas ! C'est mon ami mais bon. J'aime pas le roux. Ca fait écureuil. Du coup je sais pas quoi faire avec lui mais des fois j'ai envie de l'envoyer rouler-bouler dans la cheminée ! Tu penses que c'est intelligent comme solution ? Si je met de la poudre de cheminette avant et qu'en plus de rouler il crie « AAAAAAH » il se retrouvera peut-être dans une dimension parallèle ou dans une destination inconnue de tous sauf de lui ! Et comme c'est moi qui l'aurais poussé, je serais un génie ! Mouhahahaha ! Il faut que j'essaye !

Sinon, je te donnerai pas d'indice en plus. J'ai envie que tu te débrouille tout seul ! Je veux pas te le dire en fait ! Enfin je veux que tu saches qui j'aime mais sans que ce soit moi qui te dise qui j'aime et comme te donner un indice t'apprend un peu plus qui j'aime et bah c'est comme si je te disais qui j'aime hors je veux que tu le sache sans que je te le dise ! Et Merde n'est pas une réponse !

Je suis pas un gnôme ! Mais j'ai envie de vomir la... Je crois que j'aurais pas du re-re-re-re-re-boire en t'écrivant... Je pense que je vais aller me coucher... J'ai la tête qui tourne (comme un moulin dans une tempête!).

Bonne nuit mon amour de mon cœur !

Harrrrry.

* * *

Oui, ça fait mal aux yeux et Harry est totalement barge... Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ?

NON ?

Allez, à plus !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	23. Vingt troisième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Ah. Ah. Ah. Calmez-vous et rangez vos poêles ! Cette lettre est courte, oui mais attendez de voir pourquoi... **  
**

Bonne "mini" lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Vingt-troisième lettre._

On peut dire que tu as de l'humour quand tu veux. Sauf que tu vois, ça ne me fait absolument pas rire. Je prends nos échanges au sérieux et je vois que toi, de ton côté, à part boire et parler branlette, il n'y a pas grand-chose. En plus de ça, tu te permets d'écrire comme un porc et de m'envoyer ce torchon juste après. J'attends des excuses. De vraies excuses. En public.

Prouve-moi que tu es un pur Gryffondor et non un lâche. Montre-moi que tu me respectes un minimum et que cette correspondance n'est pas qu'un jeu pour toi. Quant à Blaise et Ron, oui, ils sont ensemble. Je suis heureux de voir que tu restes perspicace même étant bourré.

C'était un réel plaisir de te lire. Oups, un réel cauchemar, pardon.

D.L.M

* * *

Un Draco pas content, ça faisait longtemps, tiens !

A pluche !


	24. Vint quatrième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Oui, on sait ce que vous allez dire... Encore une lettre trop courte. On est désolées pour ça mais c'est nécessaire pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Et puis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour la suite aussi, c'est l'avantage.

Excusez-nous encore, on ne veut pas vous froissez ni vous énervez.

Bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Vingt-quatrième lettre._

Draco,

Ne me dis pas que tu es réellement vexé ? Tu ne vas quand même pas tout foutre en l'air pour ça ?! Tu voulais mieux me connaître, je suis comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te braques à peine je me révèle. Sache que moi aussi je prends nos échanges très au sérieux, mais je sais aussi me détendre. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, je ne suis même pas sur que tu me liras... Juste, s'il-te-plait, répond-moi, ne laisse pas tout tomber à l'eau pour ça...

Harry.

* * *

Malheureusement pour vous, la lettre suivante sera elle aussi courte. On préfère vous prévenir au-cas-où...

A demain !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	25. Vingt cinquième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : STOP ! On est désolées pour cette nano-lettre, mais attention on a une excuse ! Vous voulez l'entendre ? Oui, bien sur que oui. Hier, on est parties faire la tournée des bars gays ( et hétéros aussi d'ailleurs ). On boit avec modération, on rigole, on déconne, de jeunes étudiants bourrés nous font des calins dans les rues et nous souhaite une " bonne soirée " en chantant en nous envoyant des baisers. Et arrive le moment où on doit rentrer. Sauf que, vous savez, on avait décidé de ne prendre que le stricte nécessaire c'est à dire la clé de l'appart et seulement ça. Manque de bol, on arrive à la résidence, le code ne marche pas. On réessaie une fois, rien. Une deuxième et une troisième se suivent toujours rien. Evidemment, le pass de l'immeuble était resté dans l'appartement ( bah oui, il est trop gros pour l'avoir dans nos poches en plus de nos cartes d'identité et de nos portables ! ). Ainsi, on fait le tour de la ville, on a froid, on a mal aux pieds. Vers les 3 h du matin, on se rend de nouveau vers la résidence, décidées à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien nous ouvrir. A 4h, oh miracle ! Deux filles nous sauvent du froid polaire et on s'endort illico revenues au chaud !

Donc, tout ça pour vous dire que l'on est deux BOULETS !

Espérant que cette histoire vous ai fait rire ( surtout pour les sadiques ! ). Après tout, on le cherche aussi, à vous poster des mini-lettres ... Donc, on vous poste cette petite-là et après, la fiction reprendra de bon pied ! ( Ben oui, on a retenu la leçon, on n'est pas suicidaires quand même ! )

A plus !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Vingt-cinquième lettre._

J'espère que tu as bien profité du spectacle et que cela te suffit, parce que je ne ferai rien de plus. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop à mon gout. Mais tes lettres me manquent. Alors s'il-te-plait, accepte au moins ça.

Harry.

* * *

Alors, Draco va-t-il lui répondre ? Et qu'a donc fait Harry ?

Hasta la vista, baby !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	26. Vingt sixième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voilà la réponse à vos questions ! Les lettres reprennent un peu de volume et de consistance même si ce n'est pas encore ça, ça va aller en s'améliorant, promis !

Alors, heureux/ heureuses ?

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Vingt-sixième lettre._

Harry,

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Tu es venu à ma table et tu t'es excusé. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Tu t'es carrément aplati à mes pieds pour me demander pardon. C'était… C'était… Merci. Je suis conscient d'agir comme un égoïste et que ce comportement me fera surement m'éloigner de toi au lieu de nous rapprocher. Je suis comme ça. Je peux même te dire que c'est la première fois que je m'attache autant à quelqu'un et j'ai pris peur. Peur que tu ne voies ça que comme un jeu, une vile mascarade. Je suis un Malfoy, j'ai été éduqué pour être mesquin, arrogant, froid et insensible. Vois où toute cette éducation m'a mené ! A croire que ça n'a servi à rien. Non, c'est même une certitude. Et c'est à cause de toi. A toujours me faire sortir de mes gonds, que ce soit avec tes poings ou bien avec un simple mot.

Je veux bien t'écrire de nouveau et essayer d'avoir plus confiance en toi.

Alors, on repart comme avant ? Main dans la main comme de joyeux lurons ?

A bientôt, Potty.

Draco.

* * *

Qu'il est chou, le petit Dray, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'ailleurs, petite question : Comment auriez-vous réagi à la place de Draco en recevant la lettre truffée de fautes d'Harry ? L'auriez-vous insulté ? Ou bien auriez-vous pris ça avec humour ? Ca nous intéresse !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	27. Vingt septième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : On vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews et vos réponses ! Certes, Draco aurait pu réagir gentiment et jouer au même jeu qu'Harry mais c'était un tantinet prévisible et commun alors on a préféré changer !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Vingt-septième lettre.

Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Bordel, mais pour qui je vais passer maintenant ? Tu vas me le payer, Potter. Et je ne rigole pas ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatient, hein ? Pourquoi ? M'envoyer une beuglante, _UNE BEUGLANTE_ à l'heure du petit-déjeuner… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu ne pouvais donc pas me laisser le temps de répondre à ta dernière lettre, non bien sur, toi tu préfères y aller franco. Parce que oui, Harry, je t'ai répondu ! Tu ne lis jamais ton courrier ou quoi ? Hier, tu as bien récupéré une petite enveloppe blanche, non ? Alors POURQUOI ne l'as-tu pas lue directement ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu l'avais le soir venu…

Je vais faire un massacre.

Une beuglante, Merlin. Même mon père n'a jamais osé me faire cet affront.

Je te hais.

Mais va te faire foutre, putain.

* * *

AHAHAHA ! Ce Harry nous fera toujours rire !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.

PS : Oui, cette lettre est encore un peu petite mais le rythme revient peu à peu, on vous l'assure !


	28. Vingt huitième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Ca vous a fait rire, alors ? Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là !

Allez, voici la réponse de notre cher Harry !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Vingt-huitième lettre. _

Draco,

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Mais... Mais... Mais ! C'est pas juste ! Ca tombe toujours sur moi ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu ne me réponds pas je m'excuse, par lettre, puis publiquement, puis pas de réponse, alors j'envoie une beuglante, puis je reçois ta lettre, et là je veux récupérer la beuglante sauf que j'utilise les hiboux de Poudlard, pas Edwige ! Tu vas me dire, quelle différence ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de retirer une lettre (et dans le même temps, une occasion de sortir) à un hibou de l'école ? Non ? Parce que moi oui, figure toi ! Et bah, c'est pas la joie ! J'ai plus de mains (d'ailleurs je suis obligé d'utiliser une plume à papote, mes mains trempant dans une mixture infecte made in Pomfresh...), et je ne parle même pas de ma tête ! C'est fou le nombre de coups de bec à la seconde qu'un hibou peut donner !

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre mais... En fait si ! Je suis là pour me plaindre ! POURQUOI TOUJOURS MOI DANS CE GENRE DE SITUATIONS A LA CON ?! Sérieux, c'est injuste ! Donc je suis désolé pour la beuglante mais j'ai essayé !

Je te laisse, faut que je change de mixture, trop de sang dans le bol à ce qu'il paraît...

Bonne soirée Draco,

Harry.

Ps : Si tu me crois pas, tu verras par toi-même demain...

* * *

Eurk, pauvre Harry... Vous croyez que Draco va se ramener pour lui faire une multitude de bisous magiques ? :)

A plus !


	29. Vingt neuvième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couples : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites comme Blaise et Ron, par exemple !

Notes : Merci pour les reviews ! Et on tient à s'excuser aussi. On sait qu'on ne réponds jamais mais nous sommes aussi de très grosses flemmardes. Déjà qu'il faut écrire, transférer le tout sur puis refaire la mise en page... C'est pour ça que desfois, si vous lisez les notes, on essaie de répondre aux questions posées dans les reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Vingt-neuvième lettre._

H,

Oui, j'ai eu envie d'innover. Et puis t'appeler H a un petit côté mystérieux qui me plait assez. Tu n'aimes pas ? A propos de ton excuse assez improbable et, je dois l'avouer, complètement pathétique, je te crois. J'ai eu du mal mais quand j'ai vu le massacre le lendemain, je n'ai pu que m'y résoudre. T'es vraiment un abruti… N'empêche que c'était hilarant de voir la belette femelle en train de te donner la becquée à table ! Non, sérieusement, j'étais écroulé ! Et toi qui essayais de l'en dissuader et qui implorais silencieusement Granger de t'aider. Ca m'a bien fait rire quand elle a fait semblant de ne pas te voir et qu'elle continuait de manger à tes côtés comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, je commence à bien l'aimer.

Juste une petite question : ton meilleur pote n'était pas là et le mien non plus, que devons-nous en déduire ? Etait-il dans ton dortoir hier, déjà ? Concernant Blaise, je me souviens vaguement l'avoir envoyé bouler, après c'est le trou noir… Peu importe.

Ah oui, aussi, mon parrain se tape quelqu'un.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire, en ce moment, nos discussions ne riment plus à grand-chose. On s'engueule, on se réconcilie, et ça recommence. Et si on arrêtait de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris et qu'on se retrouvait quelque part ? J'ai envie de te voir. De te parler. De t'entendre rire avec moi et non de moi.

Rendez-vous ce soir, à la salle sur demande.

Draco.

PS : Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné, tu sais. Je veux savoir qui fait chavirer ton petit cœur et je trouverai. Foi de Malfoy !

* * *

Hm, une rencontre alors ? C'est que les choses vont bouger d'ici peu, non ? Niark niark niark !

La suite au prochain épisode, bande de voyous !


	30. Trentième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, eh bien encore merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Trentième lettre._

Z,

Puisque la mode est à l'innovation et au mystérieux... C'est beaucoup plus mystérieux Z que D en tout cas, puisque ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi ! (S'il-te-plait, ne me taille pas je suis trop fier de ma trouvaille !) Et le fait que Ginny ait essayé de me donner à manger n'est absolument pas drôle ! Pourquoi c'est pas plutôt un beau mec sexy à sa place ? En plus, elle faisait des têtes de mongole ! J'ai pas 4 ans, merde ! Quant à Hermione, ne me parle pas de cette traitre !

Ron et Blaise avaient ENCORE disparus ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Sérieux, faut qu'ils apprennent à calmer leurs hormones, ça en devient frustrant quand on est célibataires... Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Ron dormir dans le dortoir cette semaine... Je veux dire, ils disparaissent souvent en journée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils se voyaient aussi le soir... Je vais mener mon enquête ! (Appelez-moi inspecteur 'Ry !)

Enfin bref. Snape vois quelqu'un ? C'est vrai qu'il a un air niais en ce moment mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut être... Enquêtons aussi là-dessus ! D'ailleurs, que penses-tu de monter une agence de détectives privés avec moi ? Tu trouves pas que ça aurait un côté classe et mystérieux ? En plus on pourrait s'habiller comme dans Men in Black ! On serait trop sexy ! Tu fais du combien ? Je vais commencer à chercher les tenues !

Nos discussions ne riment pas à grand chose ? Je te signale que si on s'est disputés c'est de ta faute ! Mais bon, je suis d'accord pour que l'on se voit ! Par contre, je serai surement en retard vu que je dois changer mes pansements (Tu remarqueras que maintenant j'utilise le hibou de Dean...).

A ce soir alors !

Inspecteur 'Ry, spécialiste en détectivation privée.

Ps : Tu as des lunettes de soleil noires ? Ca fait beaucoup plus chic !

* * *

Une rencontre ? Oh ouiiiiiii ! Vont-ils vraiment se retrouver ? Ou bien Draco lui posera un lapin ?

Mystère et boules de gomme, chers amis !

A demain soir !


	31. Trente et unième lettre repostage

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, eh bien encore merci et bonne lecture !

Notes plus : Pour une fois c'est moi (l'autre auteur) qui écrit une note ! Car notre super-douée co-écrivaine n'a plus d'électricité et squatte mon tout petit appartement... On est serrées ! Et en plus on a une connexion de merde. C'est pourquoi nous publions cette lettre en retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on publiera celle d'aujourd'hui ce soir, si notre connexion squattée fonctionne toujours. On y croit!

Bonne lecture et a ce soir !

PS de l'autre auteur : **Excusez-nous, on s'est totalement plantées de lettre à publier hier ! On ne s'est pas trop comment c'est arrivé, d'ailleurs... Donc, on reposte la VRAIE trente et unième lettre ! Et pour la peine, on vous publie une, voire deux autres lettres dans la foulée !** Bon, maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Trente et unième lettre._

Harry,

Oui, je préfère t'appeler par ton prénom, tu devrais faire de même d'ailleurs. Et moi qui trouvais que H t'allait plutôt bien, il faut que tu casses tout en me surnommant Z. Pourquoi es-tu aussi bizarre, Potter ? Je crois que la réponse s'est perdue en chemin, tiens. Oh, si je t'assure, c'était très drôle ! Un spectacle à ne pas louper ! Même Pansy est de mon avis, ainsi que toute la table des Serpentards ! Un beau mec sexy ? Tu parles de moi ?

Oui, encore. J'ai interrogé Blaise avant de venir te voir, d'ailleurs. Il a vaguement essayé de se défiler mais tu me connais, je l'ai limité obligé à cracher le morceau… Ouais, j'aurais pu t'en parler quand on s'est retrouvés mais j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Et puis, tu aurais pu être à l'heure ! J'ai attendu comme un abruti à l'intérieur. Et Monsieur ose se pointer avec une heure trente de retard ! C'est d'avoir essayé de dompter ta chevelure rebelle qui t'a fait mettre autant de temps ? Ou bien de choisir des vêtements appropriés ? Mettre tes stupides pansements ? Ah non, laisse-moi deviner… Tu as préféré chercher tes putains de lunettes de soleil pour te la jouer détective privé au lieu de me faire passer en premier ! Espèce de miteux scrout à pétard ! Hm, à propos, mes lunettes m'allaient bien ?

Pour te répondre, mon parrain voit bien quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas encore qui. Prions pour que ce ne soit pas Mcgo, en tout cas. Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'avais apprécié hier soir. C'était bref mais c'était bien. Pour tout avouer, j'avais un peu peur. Après tout, c'est la première fois que l'on se parlait sans se lancer de piques. Et sans se battre aussi. Ah ! Question ! As-tu remarqué l'absence de gel dans mes cheveux ? Je dirais que oui, même si tu n'en as pas fait la remarque, tes yeux parlaient pour toi. Alors, étais-je assez sexy à ton gout ? Je te demande ça parce que j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques heures et j'avais envie de surprendre. Mais si ça te plait toi, ça devrait aussi ravir les autres, non ?

Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai encore envie de te voir ? Après tout, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de t'entendre rire à part quand tu traines avec ta bande de lions enragés.

Bien, sur ce, je vais te laisser. Je dois encore me faire beau…

A plus, Ry.

Draco, bombe sexuelle et fantasme des damoiselles.

* * *

Alors, vous pensez que Snape sort avec qui ? Et comment va réagir Harry à l'entente de ce fameux rendez-vous ?

Vous le serez très prochainement ! A bientot chers compatriotes !


	32. Trente deuxième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici la suite pour nous faire pardonner ! Puis, toujours un grand merci notamment à ceux/celles qui nous suivent depuis le tout début ! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui arrivent en cours de route :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Trente-deuxième lettre._

Draco,

Mouais... Rien que ça, je trouve que ça casse tout le début de lettre ! J'ai l'impression d'écrire à un supérieur ! (T'imagines ? C'est comme si j'écrivais une lettre de réclamation à Dumby!) Je préfère largement Dray ou Drake ou mon Drakinounours en peluche, ça fait plus amical ! Et je ne suis pas bizarre ! Je suis juste un être normal, avec quelques qualités supplémentaires...

Tu as montré ma lettre à tout le monde ? Dis-moi que non ! Je vais me sentir obligé de mettre un max de conneries dans ma prochaine lettre ! Quant au beau mec sexy, c'est naturellement celui dont je suis tombé amoureux ! Réfléchis Dray !

Blaise et Ron sont donc bel et bien ensemble ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'était amusant de charier Ron à ce sujet en sachant (enfin) la vérité ! Enfin bon... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour le retard ! C'est pas ma faute si un connard de serpentard à décider de sauter des tribunes de quidditch et est passé en urgence devant moi à l'infirmerie ! En plus, quand j'ai essayé de partir, Pomfresh m'a ligoté au lit pour être sur que j'attende bien d'avoir des pansements neufs avant de partir... Nan mais je vous jure ! Quelle école de fous ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi ? Hein ? SORS-MOI DE CE LIEU DE TARES ! … Hum... Bref... Où en étais-je ?

Je pense qu'on devrait élaborer un plan pour faire parler Snape ! Que dis-tu que l'on se retrouve ce soir-même dans la quatrième salle à gauche du couloir de l'aile droite au cinquième étage ? (Non, j'avais pas de lieu plus simple ! Et tu vas voir, j'ai totalement redécoré et dissimulé la salle!) Et ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux pour Snape ! C'est une façon totalement subtile et pratique de fixer un autre rendez-vous qui permet de ne pas te montrer à quel point j'ai envie qu'on se revoit. Je suis malin, n'est-ce pas ? Ah bah non ! C'est vrai, tu ne pourras pas venir puisque tu vas à ton super rendez-vous où tu dois être sexy. C'est dommage.

On ne se reverra pas avant longtemps du coup. Tant pis pour toi.

Laisse-tomber le fait de te faire beau, tu vas être en retard. Ne fais pas attendre ton rencard.

Bonne soirée.

H.

* * *

Hm... Il a l'air de s'en foutre un peu le Ryry quand même ! Mais bon, si ça se trouve, il fait semblant ! Enfin...

Bref, la suite bientot !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	33. Trente troisième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici la réponse de Draco ! Va-t-il lui en vouloir ou passer outre ? A vous de nous dire vos impressions !

Bises !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Trente-troisième lettre._

Ryrounet d'amour,

Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi pour inventer des surnoms débiles et humiliants. Que veux-tu ? Je déborde d'imagination… Bon, appelle-moi Dray mais oublie les autres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une deuxième Pansy et ça me fout la chair de poule. Déjà que tu es assez flippant, pas la peine d'aggraver ton cas. Des qualités supplémentaires, hein ? Et lesquelles dis-moi ? A part inventer des excuses minables, je ne vois pas.

Mais de quelle lettre parles-tu au juste ? Il y en a tellement ! Un max de conneries ? Tu crois qu'il n'y en a pas déjà assez ? Idiot. Bon d'accord, j'arrête d'être cynique, j'avoue que ton humour me fait souvent rire. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant que tu en reparles maintenant. Puis-je enfin savoir de qui es-tu amoureux ?! Et j'exige une réponse, Harry ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'une fois que tu me l'auras révélé, je vais m'empresser de le dire à tout le monde ? On est amis, non ? Alors, donne-moi une raison valable qui t'oblige à ne rien dévoiler. J'attends.

Un connard de Serpentard ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis un moi aussi ? Et puis, Pomfresh a eu raison de te garder, surtout si c'est pour que tu fasses l'idiot et qu'on te retrouve mort, vidé de ton sang.

Alors comme ça, tu as envie de me revoir ? Peut-être vas-tu pouvoir me dire de qui tu es raide dingue, comme ça. Non ? Ah aussi, pour ta gouverne, mon rendez-vous s'est très bien passé ! Ce mec est un Dieu au pieu, enfin pas autant que moi. Et il utilise sa langue comme personne. Hmm… Rien que d'y penser, ça me met des frissons dans tout le corps. Il faut que je pense à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, d'ailleurs. Qui sait ? Je pourrais me laisser faire pour une fois. A voir.

Tiens, ça me fait penser, tu es libre là ? Oui ? Alors, on se retrouve à 23h devant les cuisines.

A plus.

Draco.

* * *

Un autre rendez-vous, hein ? C'est bien mystérieux tout ça...

Frustré(e)s ?


	34. Trentre quatrième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Oui, ça redevient petit, on sait. Mais ne nous en voulez pas, et lisez ! ( This is an order ! )

Notes (bis) : C'est re-moi ! Vous savez, l'écrivain fantôme qui aime tellement faire des blablas de début de chapitre qu'il laisse tout à sa collaboratrice... Enfin bref, on est vraiment désolées pour le manque de ponctualité en ce moment, mais la situation est toujours précoce. Comprenez par la que je dois avoir que 5-10 minutes de réseau par jour et je sais jamais à quel moment ça sera, et que ma collaboratrice n'a toujours pas d'elec et squatte toujours chez moi ! (On a le chic pour les situations de merde n'empêche !) Enfin bon, encore désolé, on essaye de rétablir ça au plus vite ! Le programme c'est ça pour l'instant :

La lettre 35 : Je la publierai en rentrant du boulot, chez mes parents, donc pas avant minuit normalement.

La lettre 36 : Idem, de chez mes parents mais avant de rentrer chez moi donc peut-être plus tôt qu'a l'habitude.

La lettre 37 : On vous promet rien, on essayera de la publier dans la soirée...

La lettre 38 : En principe, l'elec sera revenu chez ma collaboratrice, on vous tient au courant, mais si c'est le cas, ça sera retour à la normale ! Enfin !

Désolée pour cette note plus longue que la lettre mais on préfère vous expliquer la situation (histoire que vous nous preniez en pitié au lieu de nous lapider !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Trentre-quatrième lettre._

Dray,

Je suis finalement venu à ton rendez-vous. Comment vas-tu ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Il a fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... J'ai trouvé le cours de Snape ennuyeux. Il n'avait même pas l'air énervé... A ton avis, qui va gagner le match de quidditch ce week end ? Poufsouffle ou serdaigle ?

Je dois te laisser.

Passe une bonne journée.

Harry.

* * *

Alors, un rendez-vous, une lettre plus que bizarre... Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	35. Trente cinquième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Thanks pour les commentaires. Hm... Vous réfléchissez beaucoup, hein ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe... Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez assez prochainement !

Notes bis : Vous avez de la chance, je peux squatter le réseau de mes employeurs ! (La classe d'être baby-sitter quoi !). Bonne lecture !

Bisous !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Trente-cinquième lettre._

Harry,

Oui, je sais, j'y étais aussi tu sais. Tu m'as vu, je t'ai vu. Et… Sinon, je vais bien et toi ? Je suis juste fatigué, un peu. Mes obligations de préfet, tu comprends ? Son cours, ennuyeux ? Oui un peu… Je n'ai pas trop suivi. Toi, si ? Sinon, je n'ai pas d'idée sur le gagnant. Je… Je dois y aller aussi. On, on se parle plus tard.

D'accord ?

Allez, salut.

D.

* * *

Vraiment TRES bizarre...

A la revoyure, petite fripouilles !


	36. Trentesixième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : On vous souhaite simplement une bonne (courte) lecture ! Le suspens sera bientôt levé !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Trente-sixième lettre._

Dray,

Oui, ça va bien.

…

Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! On se parle à peine, et je sais que tu m'évites le plus possible dans les couloirs. C'est comme si on était reparti à zéro. Voire encore moins, puisque j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux même pas me voir. Tu penses pas qu'on devrait en parler ? Pas se voir, ça serait trop difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre... Mais au moins en parler par lettres, non ? Sinon, la situation va vite devenir intenable, et on serait même mieux à ne plus se parler du tout...

J'attend ta réponse,

Harry.

* * *

Bon allez, Dray crache-nous ce foutu morceaux qu'on en finisse ! Tu ne veux pas perdre Ry, non ? Alors, bouge-nous ton popotin royal !

A pluche !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	37. Trente septième lettre

Note : L'électricité est enfin revenu ! On publi sans blabla pour faire au plus vite, mais c'est promis, demain tout redeviens normal ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry,

Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, bon sang ? Je suis désolé de m'esquiver dès que tu m'appelles dans un couloir ou de détourner les yeux quand les tiens accrochent les miens, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à passer outre. C'est trop dur, trop compliqué. C'est trop, tout simplement. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé et ça me tue. Comment c'est possible, hein ? Si ça se trouve, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. C'en est un, n'est-ce pas ?

Putain, je … On s'est embrassés. Tu en es bien conscient au moins ? Parce que j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, c'était bien un baiser. Et intentionnel qui plus est. Pourquoi t'as répondu ? Tu n'es pas censé être fou d'un autre mec ? C'est quoi ton problème, hein ? Et merde. Je m'énerve, je t'insulte. Je ne sais même plus sur quel pied danser. Tu m'en veux ? Tu me détestes ? Est-ce que je t'écœure, Harry ?

Dis-moi que non. Crache-le moi là la figure.

J'ai peur, j'attends.

Draco.


	38. Trente huitième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Coucou, vous. ALors voilà, le rythme de publication redevient stable ! ( Enfin, on espère que ce sera le cas pour pas mal de temps ). La lettre précédente a fait son petit effet, que pensez-vous de celle-ci maintenant ?

Et puis, merci encore aux précédentes reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux/celles qui postent régulièrement ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et ça nous aide à continuer ( même si on est crevées par les cours à la fac et les soirées ! )

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! A demain !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Trente-huitième lettre._

Draco,

Oui, tu vois, j'utilise ton prénom. Comme quoi tout arrive ! Nan, plus sérieusement, si je l'utilise c'est avant tout pour te prouver le sérieux de ma lettre. Je ne pense pas qu'on doive autant se prendre la tête pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu veux vraiment que je te rejette ? Parce que moi non. Tu regrettes ton geste ? Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais on peut peut-être faire comme si de rien de s'était passé, non ? Au moins, tu ne seras plus gêné et tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin pas avant-avant, quand on se tapait dessus, mais juste avant. Quand on pouvait rire ensemble.

Tu sais, je ne te déteste pas. Quand à savoir pourquoi je t'ai répondu, je pense que c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Arrête de te prendre la tête s'il te plait, redeviens juste Dray.

Harry.

Ps : Putain… Tu casses ma réputation la ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis sérieux ! Hermione a même cru que je travaillais ! Faut vraiment qu'on puisse recommencer à délirer… En plus de me manquer, ça va nuire à ma santé mentale !

* * *

Un Harry qui veut retrouver une relation normale ? Un Draco qui se triture les méninges et qui n'arrive pas à oublier ? Joyeux mélange !

Drcosexuel et Potteradict.


	39. Trente neuvième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Comme promis, voici la lettre suivante ! On espère qu'elle vous plaira !

A pluche !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Trente-neuvième lettre._

Harry,

Ne pas se prendre la tête ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je ne me prenne pas la tête ? C'est surement facile pour toi, après tout, ce baiser n'a aucune importance. Tu t'attends à quoi, Harry ? A ce que j'oublie tout et qu'on reprenne comme avant ? Que j'efface cette scène de ma mémoire pour enfin redevenir le Draco que tu connais ? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : ce n'est pas possible. Parce que c'est moi tout ça. Bien sur que je veux encore rire avec toi, échanger nombre de bêtises et me fendre la poire à chacune de tes lettres. Mais pour rien au monde je ne mettrai de côté ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie de passer outre.

Parce que j'ai apprécié ce contact. Tes lèvres sur les miennes et ma main dans tes cheveux. Ma langue jouant avec la tienne tout en mêlant désir et brutalité.

Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ? J'ai envie de recommencer. Et me prendre la tête après si c'est nécessaire. Voir où tout cela va nous mener.

Qu'est-ce que tu ressens là, maintenant ? Mets ton amour pour ce foutu mec de côté et dis-moi ce que ça t'a fait. En mal ou en bien, je m'en fous. Non, c'est faux. J'aimerai vraiment une réponse favorable de ta part, auquel cas, tu comprendras si je préfère m'éloigner pendant quelques temps…

S'il-te-plait. Sors-moi ta carte de sincérité, là maintenant, tout de suite.

Je ne joue pas.

Draco.

* * *

Draco est trognon ! Alors, Harry va-t-il fondre devant autant d'aveux ?


	40. Quarantième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ouah ! On voit que la lettre de Draco en a émue pas mal ! * mode trop fières activé *

Y'a plus qu'à voir si vous serez autant réactifs/ives pour celle qui suit !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quarantième lettre._

Dray,

J'ai pas envie de te répondre. J'ai pas envie de tout compliquer non plus. J'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes. J'ai pas envie d'analyser ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca c'est passé, c'est tout. Ca ne peut pas juste rester comme ça ? Comme un évènement qui s'est passé parce que les deux personnes le souhaitait ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Surtout que je ne compte vraiment pas répondre à tes questions. J'ai passé ma vie à devoir analyser chaque évènement, chaque chose qui se produisait autour de moi à cause de Voldemort. Je ne tiens pas à continuer. Ca c'est passé, c'était bien, c'est terminé... Pour le moment. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin ou de psychanalyser l'école entière.

Au lieu de te prendre la tête, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de ça : J'ai découvert pourquoi Sev' était aussi heureux en ce moment ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il voit quelqu'un ! Tu sais que notre cher professeur en connait un rayon en potions et a de bonnes bases en magie noire ? Et bien je pense qu'au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air tous les soirs comme on le pensait, il a plutôt trouvé une potion permettant de faire revenir celui avec qui il s'enverra en l'air par la suite ! Et devine qui est-ce ? Ah ah ! Aller réfléchis un peu ! Dis-toi qu'a moi aussi ça me fait plaisir !

J'ai aussi découvert autre chose ! (Bah oui, vu que tu te tortures l'esprit, je m'ennuie moi ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Ca me manque notre complicité ! Merde à la fin!) Mais bon, ça, je vais pas de le dire dans cette lettre (au cas ou tu aurais toujours pas envie de passer à autre chose qu'au fait qu'on se soit embrassés). Ce n'est pas contre toi, juste que j'ai besoin d'une forte complicité et d'une envie de coup foireux venant de ta part !

Enfin bon, je suis désolé mais je vais te laisser, j'ai toujours mal aux mains (Nan, je peux plus utiliser de plume à papotte, j'ai cassé la mienne hier et la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard n'est que dans 3 jours...).

Bonne soirée !

Harry.

* * *

Enervant ? Frustrant ? Des envies meurtrières ?


	41. Quarante et unième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : B'soir à toutes et à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci encore aux reviewers, Harry est pas cool hein ? Lynchons-le ! ( Oui, là c'est la folle furieuse accro à Draco qui vous parle... ) Aussi, une question nous a été posée dans les commentaires une fois. Je crois que nous ferions bien d'y répondre !

Alors, en ce qui concerne l'écriture de la fiction épistolaire, on est deux à écrire. L'une fait Draco, l'autre Harry. Seulement, chacune écrit la lettre dans son coin, et l'autre doit lui répondre juste après, tout en découvrant le contenu de la lettre et faire avec. Ainsi, on ne se concerte pas et on invente sur le tas. C'est assez fun, d'ailleurs ! Destabilisant aussi, quand il y a des évènements qui se retrouvent mentionnés alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ça pimente le tout, alors que demander de plus ? :)

Voilà, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quarante-et-unième lettre._

Harry,

Alors, ne dis rien. Je patienterai. Je peux bien t'accorder ça.

Une potion faisant revenir celui sur qui il fantasme ? Alors là, je ne vois pas… Attends, non. Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui amoureux de ton parrain ? Laisse-moi rire, c'est trop gros ! ( Retire-moi cette pensée perverse qui vient de naitre dans ton esprit de détraqué en manque ! ) Blaise et Ron puis Severus et Sirius ? Non, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Harry ! Tu délires, c'est ça ? Pomfresh t'a fait boire une potion néfaste pour ta santé mentale ! Et toi, tu prends ça comme ça ?

Merde, je viens de me casser la gueule de mon lit. Finalement, avec du recul, la situation est plutôt marrante. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. J'en ai tellement ri, je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter. Et Blaise qui se fiche de moi ! Non mais aucune compassion, celui-là ! Tu parles d'un ami…

Monsieur l'enquêteur professionnel revient en force, dis donc ! Allez, crache le morceau ! C'est un ordre, Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire poireauter aussi longtemps ! C'est une vraie torture ! Allez ! Je te supplie à genoux et te fais même une courbette.

Alors ? Imagine mes petits yeux suppliants. Comment ne pas craquer, hein ?

Tu ne tiens pas, pas vrai ? Dis-moi !

Casser une plume à papote… Tu es un vrai boulet. Comment as-tu fait ? Elles sont sensées être super résistantes ! Tss.

Bon, à bientôt l'infirme !

Draco.

* * *

Hm... Les choses semblent redevenir normales. Petite question : Comment auriez-vous réagi ? Auriez-vous laissé tomber cette histoire de baiser pour faire plaisir à Harry ou auriez-vous, au contraire, tout fait pour savoir ce que ce dernier pensait ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	42. Quarante deuxième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Vous vous plaignez avant que les lettres étaient trop petites ? En voilà une qui fera des ravis !

Allez, bises !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quarante-deuxième lettre._

Drake 2, the return !

AVANT DE HURLER ! LIS CA : Je dis ça juste parce que je suis très heureux que tu sois redevenu comme avant, absolument pas pour me moquer ! (Avoue que ça fait classe n'empêche!)

Enfin bref, pour Severus, je pense qu'il bosse effectivement à faire revenir Sirius. Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi (je pense pas, sinon on verrait un gros chien noir se promener dans les couloirs de l'école!), mais en tout cas, il est sur la bonne voie ! Je prends ça comme ça ? En fait, pour moi Sev' peut s'envoyer en l'air avec mon parrain autant qu'il veut (Et oui, je suis sur que ça sera trop gros!), tant qu'il le ramène. C'est ma seule famille après tout... Enfin, s'il pouvait ne pas se bisouiller devant moi ça m'arrangerait ! J'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemars ! Je suis bien avec mes rêves torrides ! *Clin d'oeil*.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Dis moi que Blaise a la photo où tu te casses la gueule ! C'est trop inhumain de me dire ça sans que je le vois ! Moi aussi j'veux jouer le faux-ami et me moquer de toi ! Je rigole ! … J'aurais juste rigolé un peu pour la forme ! Mais absolument parce que tu aurais été ridicule mais plus pour montrer à quel point tu as un humour décalé ! (Tellement décalé que tu loupes ton lit et te roule par terre !) Nan sérieusement, j'étais mort de rire ! Comment j'ai pu louper ça ?! Ne te formalise pas, tu te fous bien de ma gueule pour tout le reste ! Alors pour une fois que j'ai une occasion, j'en profite ! (D'ailleurs pour info, on a juste essayé de faire dessiner la plume a papote pendant un cours avec Seamus pour que ce soit plus fun... Mais bon, Seamus restant Seamus et moi restant moi, on l'a faite littéralement, exploser ! Pouf!).

Et c'est moi qui suis fou ? T'as vu le cinéma que tu me fais pour une simple petite information ? Et puis, je demande à le voir en vrai moi ton cinéma ! Sinon je te dirais rien ! Na ! (Tu vois, fallais pas faire semblant!).

…

Bon ok, en fait, j'ai trop envie de te raconter ! Alors, il se trouve que j'ai surpris pendant un cours, quelques regards très peu innocents de la part d'une personne envers une autre, et que cette autre personne avait l'air plutôt réceptive à ses regards peu innocents... Ah ah ah ! Je t'imagine bien tout languissant devant ce suspens avec des pulsions meurtrières envers ma personne pour te faire autant attendre avant de cracher le morceau !

Allez je suis sympa, je te raconte la suite ! Bon alors, il se trouve que j'ai légèrement filé ces deux personnes a la fin du cours (quand je te dis que je me faisais chier...). Et qu'elles allaient, - par le plus grand des hasards !- dans la même direction, dans le même couloir, au même étage, dans la même... Chambre. Un petit sort de mon cru et la levée du sort de silence m'a alors appris qu'ils y faisaient des choses très peu catholiques... Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai remis le sort de silence après ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

Je sais, ça t'en a rien a foutre, tu veux juste savoir qui c'est ! Et c'est là que ça devient interessant ! Es-tu avec moi pour un coup légèrement pas très gentil ? Je pense que oui, surtout quand tu connaitras les cibles, le motif et … J'allais dire le déroulement mais je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Alors, maintenant que tu es a deux doigts de me tuer (et pas par la petite mort manifestement... Dommage...), je vais te dire qui copule joyeusement dans la chambre individuelle de préfet de Ron ! Et non, ce ne sont pas lui est Blaise, mais sa chère petite sœur et Théodore Nott, qui n'est autre que le protégé de Blaise.

La où ça devient interessant, c'est que ni Ron ni Blaise ne sont au courant. On ne se demande d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, puisque ce serait le pétage de cable assuré s'ils savaient ! Sauf que ce même Ron et ce même Blaise nous ont cachés des choses, à nous, leurs meilleurs amis ! Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je crie à la vengeance ! VENGEANCE !

La suite, je pense que tu l'as comprise ! Des révélations brutales, et un petit choc mental pour nos deux soi-disant meilleurs amis ! (Quoi ? J'ai été hyper choqué de les savoir ensemble ! A leur tour!). Qu'en penses-tu donc ?

Je suis pas un infirme ! C'est juste que les Parques ont décidé de me tuer mais comme je suis méga trop fort, je m'en sors toujours ! Mouhahahaha ! Je suis le roi du monde !

A bientôt monsieur-je-sais-pas-tenir-sur-un-lit-ce-qui-peut-d'ailleurs-être-très-embêtant-dans-certaines-situations.

Harry, ton machiavelique préféré.

Ps : Oui, ta chute va rester longtemps mon sujet de vanage préféré, si jamais tu te demandes...

Pps : Par « ce-qui-peu-d'ailleurs-être-très-embêtant-dans-certaines-situations », je pensais naturellement au sous-entendu pervers, si jamais tu avais un doute !

* * *

Pas trop mal au ventre après avoir autant ri ? ( Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! )

Allez, à plus !


	43. Quarante troisième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Bon, que dire de plus ? Rien ? Aucune proposition ?

Bon, alors, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quarante-troisième lettre._

C'est quoi ce surnom à la mords-moi-l'noeud ?

Et je n'avouerai jamais au grand jamais que ça fait classe ! (Même si c'est légèrement vrai !)

Oui, je comprends que tu sois aussi heureux, après tout, c'est ton parrain. Mais quand même ! Et puis, non je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Severus ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui ! Tu l'imagines avec notre cher directeur de Poudlard ? Sérieusement ? Attends, laisse-toi faire, faut que tu visualises la scène. Ferme les yeux. On va dire que, par le plus grand des hasards, mon parrain se retrouve dans la salle de bain privée des profs en même temps que le vieux fou. Soudain, tout déraille ! Dumby sort de l'eau, et se jette sur Severus, le plaquant au sol par la même occasion ! Ce dernier répondant tout aussi spontanément à cette étreinte et se papouillant partout ! Maintenant, imagine-toi au petit déjeuner, en train de regarder, stupéfait et sans pouvoir rien faire, les deux vieux se matant outrageusement et s'envoyant des clins d'oeil... Flippant, non ? (Pitié, ne dis pas à Severus que je lai traité de vieux ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort ! Surtout depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il perdait de plus en plus de cheveux... C'est l'hécatombe !)

BREF ! Passons cet épisode traumatisant et enchainons sur autre chose. Des rêves torrides ? Avec ?

Non ! De toute façon, il n'y a aucune photo prouvant que je suis tombé ! Tu l'as dans l'cul, Lulu ! (Expression de Blaise, je précise) Tu aurais vraiment voulu te foutre de moi ? Après tout, c'est pas si mal. Ne dit-on pas chez les moldus : « Qui aime bien, chatie bien » ? Ce qui veut donc dire que tu dois vraiment m'aimer ! Je te comprends, hein ! Personne ne peut résister au charme d'un Malfoy !

Et puis, c'est pas du cinéma ! Je te montrerai ça un jour... Mais attention aux conséquences, chéri ! Je t'aurai prévenu.

Purée, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le dire ! T'es vraiment un petit chieur sadique, quand même... Desespérant. Tes potes doivent vraiment en baver avec toi. Surtout si tu passes ton temps à les espionner ! Et ne me montre pas du doigt en retour, moi c'est différent ! Ils s'envoient tous en l'air pendant ma ronde, c'est fou ça ! Donc, Théodore et la belette femelle ? ( Je reviens, je vais vomir ) Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais si, enfaite. Et puis, elle est rousse.

Attends, attends. Tu comptes te venger comment ? Parce qu'évidemment, je te suis sur ce coup là ! Ils vont le payer ! Alors, j'te propose qu'on se voie quelque part pour élaborer notre super-plan-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Qu'en dis-tu ? On se retrouve à la volière ? Ou dans le parc ?

Bon, je t'attends.

A de suite, mon little pote. (Parce que faut avouer que t'es pas très grand. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas rapetissé ces derniers temps ?)

Draco.

PS : Si tu continues à me charrier là-dessus, je te baillone et te jette cul-nu dans le lac. Le calamar géant se fera une joie de te croquer !

PSS : Et je sais tenir sur un lit, surtout quand... Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

* * *

Vos impressions ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	44. Quarante quatrième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Ahaha, Draco est pas cool avec notre PETIT Harry, hein ? Ahahaha ! Allez, on vous laisse lire !

Notes bis : On aura peut-être un peu de retard concernant les autres lettres, étant donné que nous avons perdu notre avance et que nous manquons de temps pour écrire avec les cours... Mais bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore le cas alors,

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quarante-quatrième lettre._

Drake,

J'ai été profondement déçu. Oui, vraiment. Déçu. C'est tout à fait le mot qui convient. Et depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre, je ne fais que de me demander ce que je t'ai fait. C'est vrai quoi ! Je t'ai fais quelque chose de mal pour que tu me traites ainsi ? Franchement ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Moi qui croyais que... Mais BORDEL ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis mon prénom en début de lettre hein ? Pourquoi ?! La vie est injuste... Tu es injuste !

Enfin, passons ! Tu as toujours les idées aussi mal placées ! Sérieux ! Dumby et Rogue ! En plus, c'est totalement impossible ! Je suis quasiment certain que Dumby est un être asexué ! Enfin... Je préfère imaginer ça ! Sev' perds ses cheveux ? Mais c'est génial ça ! J'vais enfin pouvoir le charrier en retour ! Au moins, il arrêtera de me saouler avec l'idée de me caser !

Avec celui que j'aime pardi ! Avec qui d'autres veux-tu que je rêve de cela ? De toute façon, c'est impossible ! Il a un corp d'apollon et des putains de cheveux blonds inimitables... * Bave *

Personne ne résiste au charme d'un Malfoy ? Mais attends ! N'est-ce pas une photo de Hermione te mettant la claque du siècle qui se trouve dans ma table de chevet ? Je rigole ! Enfin pas pour la photo ! Je l'ai vraiment ! Mais je ne me moque pas vraiment... Juste un peu !

Mes potes n'en bavent pas avec moi ! Ils bavent SUR moi ! Mais j'y pense ! Tu fais parti de mes « potes » maintenant ! Bave pas trop, Draky d'amour ! Tu penses qu'un jour je pourrai venir t'accompagner pendant une ronde pour voir ça ? Je suis sur que tu dois trouver des Gryffondors aussi !

Je compte me venger comment ? Nan ! Tu oses poser la question ? Mais réfléchis voyons ! Enfin bon, puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même ! J'accepte de te rencontrer pour t'apprendre quelques fondamentals de la vengeance... Et n'essaye même pas de me sortir ton côté serpentard ! Si j'avais pas supplié le choixpeau, c'est dans ta maison qu'il m'aurait envoyé ! (On se serait entretués, un truc de fou!)

Tu m'attends ? Tu sais que tu peux m'attendre longtemps là ? T'as pas fixé de lieu ni de date ! Nique-douille ! Moi je propose à côté du saule cogneur (Non, je ne veux pas te tuer, je te propose juste une sortie nocture... J'entends par là, sortie en DEHORS du château, alors range ton côté préfet et viens t'éclater!). Sois là dès la nuit tombée mon amour ! Et nous irons batifoler sous la protection de la lune ! Ah ah ah ! Mais j'y pense, on peut pas ! Puisqu'apparemment je suis trop petit ! Va falloir te contenter de mater ! Na !

Le TRES GRAND Harry Potter !

Ps : AU SECOURS ! IL VEUT QUE JE ME FASSE VIOLER PAR UN CALAMAR GEANT !

Pss : Comme dit plus tôt : Moi je n'ai rien contre, mais je suis trop petit pour toi mon chou !

* * *

Vous aussi vous avez flippé au début de la lettre ?! Harry et sa petite taille... Ahahah !

Allez, à bientot !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	45. Quarante cinquième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! On ne vous remerciera jamais assez ! Bon, assez de blablas, place à la lecture !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quarante-cinquième lettre._

Harry,

C'est bon, ça ne peut plus durer. Je ne tiens plus. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et pourtant c'est le cas. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Alors, arrête de fuir et affronte moi. On a laissé cette histoire de côté trop longtemps à mon gout. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te prendre la tête et seulement profiter. Je sais tout ça. Mais et nous alors ? On doit seulement rester bons potes ou peut-il y avoir quelque chose de plus ? Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là.

Quoi ? Tu me trouves égoïste parce que je dis tout haut ce que je pense ? Sache que je le fais car tu n'as pas les couilles pour le faire, Harry. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es un dégonflé. Prends le taureau par les cornes, merde à la fin !

On nous rabâche les oreilles comme quoi les Serpentards sont des lâches, mais bon sang, les Gryffys sont pires… ! Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à te vexer, je veux juste savoir où nous en sommes. C'est bien beau de rire comme avant, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que nous avancerons. Tu veux vraiment que les choses restent telles quelles ? Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air entre nous, juste connaitre la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Harry ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas me répondre. Parce que je ne lâcherai plus l'affaire maintenant.

Alors, dis-moi tout.

Tes pensées, tes hésitations, ta gêne, parle-moi de tes sentiments. Tes sentiments vis-à-vis de moi.

Je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que j'ai mes réponses, Harry. Et crois-moi, je tiendrai parole. Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

D.M

* * *

Ouuuh... Que va donc répondre Harry ? Va-t-il encore fuir ou alors affronter Draco ?

La réponse au prochain épisode !


	46. Quarante sixième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Finalement, on va s'en sortir pour ne pas prendre de retard, on vous le promet ! En attendant, apprécier la lecture, et courage, les choses ne vont pas tarder à avancer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quarante-sixième lettre._

Draco,

Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faudrait qu'on parle. Il faudrait que j'arrête de laisser filer sans me poser de questions. Il faudrait que je réponde à tes questions. Il faudrait que je sois plus honnête, envers toi mais surtout envers moi-même pour commencer. Donc je te propose un marché. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions si tu découvres qui est la personne que j'aime. En attendant, je répondrais uniquement à tes questions concernant cette personne (une seule par lettre, il ne faut pas que ce soit trop simple non plus !) et je te répondrais le plus sincèrement possible.

J'espère vraiment que tu accepteras, car malgré les apparences, j'ai vraiment envie que tu saches qui j'aime, j'ai juste peur de ta réaction.

Alors, que décides-tu ? (made in Malfoy, source protégée)

Amicalement,

Harry.

PS : Ne comptes pas sur moi pour être sérieux dans les prochaines lettres, je le serai seulement dans mes réponses.

* * *

A demain !


	47. Quarante septième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Voici donc la réponse de Dray ! Alors, va-t-il accepter le marché d'Harry ? Vous le saurez dans quelques minutes,

On vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture ;)

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quarante-septième lettre._

Cher Harry,

Oui bon, dit comme ça, ça fait assez formel. Je t'avoue être légèrement frustré du fait que tu ne répondes pas directement à mes questions. Mais je te comprends. Un Serpentard qui va droit au but, c'est assez choquant. ( surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas ) Mais j'accepte ton marché. Même si ça revient à du chantage, si ça me permet d'avoir les informations que je veux, je suis preneur. Par contre, promets-moi de ne plus te défiler, et ce, quelque soit mes interrogations. Je veux que tu soies franc. Tu peux l'être, pas vrai ?

Alors, je démarre : A quelle maison appartient-il ?

Oui, c'est tout de suite assez basique mais ça va pas mal m'avancer de savoir où cette énergumène aux « putains de cheveux blonds inimitables » crèche. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est ce cloporte qui se trimballe non-stop avec son appareil photo ?

Bien, j'attends ta réponse, et vite.

Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de te presser non ? Après tout, l'attente n'est pas vraiment mon fort. Et quelle indécence de faire patienter un Malfoy !

A très bientôt.

Non, à ce soir plutôt. ( Oui, tu as bien lu. Alors magne-toi d'écrire ta foutue lettre ! )

Draco.

* * *

Euh... Ben, finalement y'a rien à ajouter !

A demain, les loulous !


	48. Quarante huitième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! A la prochaine ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Quarante-huitième lettre._

Drake,

Oui, finalement je me suis décidé, c'est Drake qui te va le mieux ! Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon marché, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, et j'aurais été vraiment vexé que tu refuses. Sache que contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est absolument pas du chantage, mais plus un arrangement à l'amiable. Et oui, je sais être franc. C'est d'ailleurs ce que mes amis me reprochent le plus, mais plus pour ce qui est le « taillage de gens » (Oui, contrairement à l'image du parfait Gryffondor, je passe mon temps à fuir et à critiquer méchamment les gens que je ne connais pas. En même temps, ils le savent pas alors ça peut pas les gêner !).

A quelle maison appartient-il ? Tu es vraiment aussi raisonnable ? Enfin bon, peu importe ton raisonnement, j'ai promis de répondre. Cet énergumène est donc à Serpentard. Ca te surprend ? Quoique, je pense que tu t'y attendais. Et par conséquent, ce n'est pas Crivey ! Bon Dieu, Drake ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu fantasmer sur lui ?! Non. Pardon. Tu penses vraiment qu'il est POSSIBLE de fantasmer sur lui ?! Tu me déçois là ! C'est limite insultant !

Je sais, tu me détestes puisque je ne te réponds qu'aujourd'hui. Mais d'un autre côté, tu m'as cherché ! Tu as voulu m'obliger à te répondre le jour même ! Il ne fallait pas ! Tu te fais du mal mon chou ! Arrête ! Mouhahaha, avoue que tu m'aimes !

A bientôt !

Harry.

Ps : … Bah... En fait, j'ai rien à dire. Mais comme j'avais déjà écrit « Ps », donc j'improvise un ps ! Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de... Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé un sujet important ! On a encore été « distrait » par l'autre, mais quand mettons nous notre vengeance à exécution ?

* * *

Il est touchant, Harry. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	49. Quarante neuvième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : ... Et il s'enfonce, tout doucement encore et encore ! Ahahaa... Lisez et dites nous ce que vous en pensez !

A pluche !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Quarante-neuvième lettre._

Harry,

Je ne vais pas débattre sur le fait que tu m'aies imposé ce surnom stupide. Pourquoi ? Parce que têtu comme tu es, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu continueras à m'appeler comme ça que je râle ou non. Donc, il est à Serpentard et ce n'est pas Crivey. Tu m'en vois ravi ! Et non, je ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il était possible que tu t'entiches de ce gnome sans cervelle. Mais bon, j'avais quand même un petit doute là-dessus. Mais vraiment un tout petit !

Un Serpentard blond. Tu aimes un Serpentard blond.

Bon, ça ne m'avance pas vraiment. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es ami avec ? Je veux dire, tu as déjà discuté avec lui ?

Pff, t'es vraiment un petit chieur. Appelle ça comme tu veux, c'est du chantage. Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi préfères-tu me le faire deviner ? Ca va prendre une éternité avant que je devine, Harry ! Hé mais, ne me dis pas que tu as flashé sur Blaise ?!

Mama Mia ! Pitié, faites que je me trompe !

Ah et aussi, quand je dis que je veux la réponse le soir même, ça signifie que je la veux VRAIMENT le soir même ! Triple buse ! Par Merlin, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

A TRES TRES TRES bientôt. ( Et t'as aucune excuse cette fois-ci ! )

Draco.

Ps : Ri-di-cu-le… Pour te répondre, j'ai bien un plan de vengeance concernant ces deux énergumènes. Mais pour le savoir, il te faudra attendre que j'ai trouvé « l'élu de ton cœur ».

* * *

Bon au moins, il reste égal à lui-même ! Mais merde Dray, ouvre les yeux ! -.-'


	50. Cinquantième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Non, bien sur que Blaise n'est pas blond ! Mais il faut bien qu'il tourne un peu en rond notre Draco, non ? Ahaha, vos réactions nous font bien rire ! Ah et merci aux reviews anonymes :) Et aux reviews avec pseudo ! Pour répondre à une question posée, on arrive quasiment à la fin de l'histoire bien qu'il reste encore quelques lettres avant d'y parvenir complètement !

Donc, pour l'instant on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Cinquantième lettre._

Drake,

Oui, je te surnommerais toujours ainsi, enfin, toujours, ça reste à voir ! Tu avais un doute ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer que tu aies pu avoir un doute sur le fait que je fantasme sur... Sur... CA !

Est-ce que je suis ami avec ? Oui. Enfin je crois, ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour lui, mais moi je le considère comme un ami.

Blaise est brun, espèce d'abruti ! A quoi ça sert que je te donne des indices si tu n'en tiens absolument pas compte ?! Franchement, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Plus perspicace surtout ! Quand au fait que je te le fasse deviner, je pense que tu comprendras mes raisons bien assez tôt. Quoique... Maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sur ! (Je rigole ! Te vexe pas ! Tu vas avoir des rides !).

En parlant de lui, n'avions nous pas déjà défini un plan qui ne reste plus qu'a appliquer ? Ou as-tu encore changé d'avis et veux tout rechanger ? Enfin je ne suis pas contre mais on peut se venger plusieurs fois... Sauf si tu as un cas de conscience et que tu refuses... C'est toi qui vois !

J'ai une excuse pour mon petit retard... Je suis tombé sur Dumby... Et enfin bref, la suite ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée... Ou en tout cas pas par lettre, c'est trop... Stupide.

A tout de suite, dans la salle sur demande, dans 5 à 10 minutes !

Harry.

Ps : Ce rendez-vous n'a aucun but si ce n'est qu'on puisse se voir, ça me saoule de chercher une excuse.

* * *

Oh ! Ohohoh ! Un autre rendez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ?!

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	51. Cinquante et unième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Ca avance, chers amis ! Ca avance !

Good reading !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Cinquante et unième lettre._

Ry,

Tu sais, c'était bien cette soirée. Différent de d'habitude, mais plaisant tout de même. J'avoue que j'ai un peu la tête dans les étoiles. Ou bien est-ce les effets du Firewhisky que nous avons ingurgité ? Combien de verres déjà ? J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir, là. Je devrais peut-être retourner dormir… Non ?

Ah et je ne suis pas un abruti ! Et tes indices sont si pauvres et … Oui, je me cherche des excuses à la noix et alors ? Enfaite, j'ai pas mal fait travailler mes méninges, Harry. Et, étrangement, une question me taraude depuis quelque temps. Je ne sais pas si te la poser maintenant est une bonne idée ou non. Si je me goure, je sens que tu vas te foutre de moi et ce, pour longtemps !

Maintenant que je sais à quelle maison il appartient, je veux savoir comment tu l'as rencontré. Avec les détails. Et si tu l'as aimé dès le premier regard ou au contraire, si tu l'as détesté ?

D.

Ps : Non, finalement, le plan est impeccable. Juste quelques détails à ajuster et ce sera parfait ! Ah ! Et raconte-moi ton périple avec le vieux fou, ça m'intéresse.

* * *

Oh, mais on dirait que Draco a retrouvé ses esprits ! ENFIN ! Ou est-ce un moment de lucidité passagère ?


	52. Cinquante deuxième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Alors, que va faire Harry ? Va-t-il jouer la carte de la franchise ou tourner autour du pot ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Cinquante-deuxième lettre._

Drake,

Je sais pas si tu as l'habitude de boire, mais je pense que c'est l'alcool... En tout cas, moi c'est ça ! J'ai la tête qui tourne... D'ailleurs y'a pas que ma tête qui tourne ! Je ne saurais pas te dire combien de verre on a ingurgité, mais trois bouteilles c'est sur ! Et oui, retourne te coucher ! Ou plutôt, viens te coucher !

Tu sais, je pense que si tu retiens tes questions, je ne pourrais jamais répondre, et que la situation n'avancera jamais... Enfin ça, c'est ce que je pense après c'est toi qui voit ! Mais bon, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu sois un imbécile, mais tes jugements, non tes... Enfin voilà quoi, ne sont pas très intelligents ! Enfin, t'as compris quoi, il faut que j'aille dormir, je ne sais plus penser.

Comment je l'ai rencontré la première fois ? Par un total hasard, dans un magasin. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être sympa, mais j'ai vite déchanté à la deuxième rencontre... Enfin bon.

Mon périple avec Dumby ? Disons qu'il se considère comme ma dernière famille et veut pour cela parfaire toute l'éducation que mes moldus ne m'ont pas donnée... En gros, j'ai eu le droit à un cours d'éducation sexuelle... Mais sait-il au moins de quoi il parle ? L'a-t-il vraiment vécu ? Enfin bref, je ne pense pas que je doive me poser ce genre de questions...

J'espère que tu me répondras bientôt, mais par pitié, laisse-moi dormir !

Harry.

Ps : Je n'écrirai plus en buvant ! Je comprends même pas ce que j'écris, j'espère que c'est compréhensible au moins !

* * *

A demain pour la suite ! Et désolée pour la publication tardive ! La wifi beug un peu en ce moment dans ma résidence alors je fais ce que je peux ! ( surtout que mon amie, l'autre auteur, n'a toujours pas internet donc c'est galère galère ! )

Bisous !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	53. Cinquante troisième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Hm... Au moins, il a répondu. Mais est-ce suffisant pour Draco ?

A vos écrans, chers lecteurs/lectrices ! ( Et encore mille merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser votre trace ! )

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Cinquante-troisième lettre._

Harry, Harry, Harry,

Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà écris après avoir bu ? Enfin, après, avant, pendant… Je ne saurai te dire. Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a osé ! Han, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça ! Le citronné te parlant de sexe… C'est un spectacle à ne pas rater ! * rire mal contenu *

Tu es vraiment évasif sur tes réponses, quand même. Je veux les détails, moi. Oui, j'exige et alors ? Tu veux que je te balance mes foutues questions à la figure ? Alors, soit. Tu l'auras voulu.

_Tu m'aimes ?_

Parce que j'ai beau réfléchir et tout remettre en question, il n'y a pas dix mille Serpentards avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds et un corps parfait. Alors, alors c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà, je vais passer pour un con.

Un idiot de première classe.

Et je m'en fiche. Je veux une réponse, une réponse satisfaisante qui me fasse sourire comme un dératé. Qui me fasse courir jusqu'à toi pour prendre possession de tes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Et plus encore.

Draco.

* * *

C'est... c'est... TROP CHOU ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon, faut éviter de tomber dans le guimauve aussi, promis on fera gaffe ! Parce que bon, on n'aime pas les trucs tout roses, tout mignons, tout baveux !

A demain !


	54. Cinquante quatrième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci pour les reviews, suspens les amis ! SUSPENS ! ;)

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Cinquante-quatrième lettre._

22h 45, couloir du troisième étage, 4ème porte à gauche. Je t'attends, s'il-te-plait, viens.

Harry.

* * *

Promis, la suite demain soir ! ( Quoi ? Il faut bien que les choses bougent, non ?! ) Alors, que va-t-il se passer ?!

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	55. Cinquante cinquième lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Voici la lettre tant attendue !

Sur ce, on ne s'attarde pas et on vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une agréable lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

_Cinquante-cinquième lettre._

Harry,

Je crois que nous devrions arrêter cette correspondance. Parce qu'après tout, maintenant à quoi sert-elle ? Quoique je t'avoue que cette solution ne me plait guère. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car c'est grâce à ce système qu'on a pu en arriver où nous en sommes maintenant. ( Et oui, un Malfoy a droit d'être nostalgique ! ) Bon sang, tous ces changements, ces remises en question en si peu de temps ! Tu y crois à ça ? Parce que vu comment c'est parti, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser. Et pourtant, nous voilà. Par je ne sais quel phénomène étrange, nous ne nous sommes pas entretués et on s'est même très bien acceptés. Oui, autant sur le plan moral que physique, - si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Tiens, en parlant de ça, je ne te savais pas aussi sensible ! Un rien t'affole, ma parole ! Une morsure, un léger effleurement, le tout accentué par une musique sensuelle et envoutante et te voilà parti ! Quoi ? J'ai le droit de te taquiner un peu, non ? Vu les griffures que j'ai dans le dos et le suçon dont tu m'as généreusement collé dans le cou. Tss, et Blaise qui s'est foutu de moi durant toute la matinée… Tu aurais pu me le dire, non, espèce de suceur de sang !?

Dis, tu ne voudrais pas… Non, attends, je reformule. Ce soir, même heure, même salle. C'est un ordre. Tu ne penses pas que je vais t'attendre encore longtemps ? Je ressens comme un manque quelque part en dessous de la ceinture, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Harryyyyy !

Hm, ça me fait repenser à la première fois où tu as crié mon nom, juste après que l'orgasme t'ait foudroyé. T'es un sacré allumeur, quand même. Et le pire, c'est que tu en es conscient. Bon, arrête de te faire prier et ramène- moi ton royal postérieur !

Sois à l'heure et au garde à vous, chéri !

Draco, qui va bientôt devenir le pire des nymphos.

* * *

* joues rougies * Eh ben ! C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses, dans les classes de Poudlard !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.


	56. Cinquante sixième et dernière lettre

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement. D'autres sont implicites.

Notes : Tout d'abord, pardon pour cette attente de deux jours ! C'est juste que la deuxième auteur n'avait pas internet donc aucun moyen de publier sur . Elle a donc du l'écrire sur PAPIER et moi, petite âme charitable, je suis venue la chercher pour vous la taper et vous la mettre en ligne ! C'est pas gentil, ça ?

Trêve de plaisanterie !

**Tout ça pour vous dire qu' on arrive à la fin de cette petite histoire ! Enfin, la fin, la fin, il reste toujours l'épilogue ! **

****Sur ce, bonne petite lecture et à dans quelques jours, le temps que l'on écrive et qu'on tape tout ça ! ( Mon amie n'ayant toujours pas internet... )

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

_Cinquante-sixième et dernière lettre._

Dray,

Tu as raison sur le fait que cette correspondance ne sert plus à grand-chose malgré le fait que je n'ai moi-même pas très envie de l'arrêter… Mais bon, la continuer serait vraiment ridicule, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que je t'écrive de ta chambre, sur ton bureau, pendant que tu te douches. (Putain mais c'est pas possible de prendre autant de temps ! Même Lavande en prend moins ! Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle est longue !)

Alors je te propose que l'on arrête cet échange ici, afin de le remplacer par une activité beaucoup plus passionnante que celle d'écrire des lettres… Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler… Et inutile de râler quant au fait que je dénigre l'écriture de lettres ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'a jamais été ma grande passion… D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'ai commencé cette correspondance… Enfin, j'espère que maintenant, toi, tu sais la raison de mon acte.

Tu as vu, c'est la première fois où j'ai été sérieux presque du début à la fin… Surement que je voulais faire un effort pour cette dernière lettre de notre correspondance… Bref, je vais arrêter celle-ci ici, avant de devenir mélancolique ou pire encore, mélodramatique !

Je ne te dirai pas au revoir, puisqu'après tout, ce n'est pas une fin mais un commencement.

Je t'aime,

Harry.

* * *

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Dracosexuel et Potteradict.

Note bis : Merci à toutes et à tous de nous avoir suivi, commenter, corriger... On vous sera éternellement reconnaissantes ! ( Bon, on achève tout là, ça fait un peu trop pompeux à notre gout ! )


	57. Epi-épilogue

Titre : Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling, malheureusement…

Rating : M ( Surtout pour le langage )

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy principalement.

Notes: Alors, alors, comment dire... Le VRAI épilogue est en cours d'écriture, alors pour vous faire patienter en voilà un écrit par Dracosexuel. Plus de lettres, que de la narration ! L'épilogue ( écrit cette fois à deux ! ) qui le suivra peut-etre considéré comme la suite.

Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture, et à bientot pour la fin ! :p

* * *

**Hey Malfoy, on fait la paix ?**

**POV DRACO.**

Draco s'affairait dans sa chambre, empilant cartons après cartons et cherchant le rouleau adhésif pour éviter qu'ils ne s'ouvrent pendant le long trajet qui les attendait, Harry et lui. Parce que oui, maintenant, il y a bien un Harry et lui. Et ce, grâce à cette fameuse correspondance qui avait débuté entre eux. Il faut avouer qu'au début, c'était un peu mal barré à cause du caractère exécrable et la mauvaise foi du blond. Après cela, Draco et Harry décidèrent de sortir ensemble et de s'afficher en tant que couple au sein de l'école. On aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient réticents à l'idée de se montrer tous deux, l'un voulant garder leur relation secrète mais non. Après tout, des cons il y en avait partout et si les voir ensemble les faisait chier, grand bien leur fasse ! Notre Serpentard restait égal à lui-même, continuant de charrier Harry comme au bon vieux temps et vice versa. Et puis, d'un moment à un autre, il changeait du tout au tout, chauffant Harry comme pas permis, et lui murmurant des propos pas très catholiques au creux de l'oreille. Et inévitablement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Draco, fatigué, s'allongea alors sur son lit, un bras barrant son front, les paupières closes. Et il se mit à penser à leur première étreinte. Leur première baise, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Terme inapproprié selon Harry, qui trouvait que « faire l'amour » sonnait mieux. De toute façon, cela revenait au même. Il se souvenait avec exactitude de la manière dont Harry l'avait repoussé, pour ensuite le plaquer au mur inversant les positions. C'en était suivi un baiser brutal, sauvage, bandant. L'un essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre par n'importe quel moyen. Les vêtements avaient été jetés à travers la pièce, jugés trop encombrant. Leurs peaux brulantes s'étaient retrouvées pour leur plus grand plaisir, les faisant gémir de concert. La voix d'Harry résonnant à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies, tantôt rauque, tantôt aigue. Ses yeux émeraudes brulaient de désir et le réclamaient corps et âme.

_- Draco, Draco, Draco…_

Rien que ce souvenir lui donnait des frissons. Et la suite s'était enchainée tout naturellement, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre, le découvrant, le redécouvrant, jamais rassasiés.

Un changement de position, un lit, des halètements, des cris, un orgasme. Des souffles se cherchant, encore, encore et toujours.

Et une bosse déformant légèrement le pantalon d'un blond, qui tentait vainement de chasser ses pensées avant qu'un petit brun n'arrive et le surprenne dans cet état d'excitation avancé. Il se leva alors, assez difficilement, chaque mouvement comprimant son bas-ventre. Il se refusa à passer une main dans son boxer pour se soulager vite-fait, bien fait. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers sa douche, enlevant d'un traite ses vêtements et alluma l'eau froide. Cette dernière glacée, lui fit serrer les dents. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, son cher Harry ayant bien vite remplacé ce système sadique. Et ne faisant d'ailleurs, pas toujours effet. Dans ce cas, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco, cela marcha. Il sortit illico presto et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille. Il regarda ensuite la pièce et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie de quitter cet appartement. Tant de souvenirs étaient enfermés dans ce lieu. Combien de fois Harry et lui avaient-ils fait l'amour ici ? Un bon paquet de fois. Surtout n'importe où et n'importe quand, contre les murs, dans la salle de bain, sur le canapé, dans son lit et Dieu sait où. Il y avait aussi les fois où il était revenu chez lui, un Harry bourré et comateux sur les épaules. Les batailles de nourriture, les petits déjeunés au lit, les fantasmes pleins de chantilly et de chocolat enfin réalisés…

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter son petit cocon, mais d'un autre côté, emménager avec Harry était comme un rêve éveillé. Alors bon, partir de son appartement pour en retrouver un autre, le leur, ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Et qui dit nouvelle baraque, dit aussi nouveaux souvenirs et nouvelles expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Ou préfériez-vous les lettres ? ;)

D.


End file.
